


Insula Avallonis

by JurgenAnger



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Original Work
Genre: M/M, Poison, jailhouse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JurgenAnger/pseuds/JurgenAnger
Summary: На закате Семилетней войны двое алхимиков находят пристанище в тихой деревушке Армагедвальд





	Insula Avallonis

**Author's Note:**

> Take this waltz  
> It's yours now.  
> It's all that there is.

Дождь наводит сон. Капли прекратили тюкать по кожаной крыше дормеза – и Мора тут же открыл глаза. За черным, ночным окном проплывали кроны деревьев – Мора видел в темноте, как кошка, и различал в переплетенных ветвях шары омел. Точно такие же кроны в омелах проплыли за окном час назад. «Может, мы сделали полный круг? – подумал Мора, - То, что мы заблудились, и так ясно».  
Рене спал, под плащом, как под одеялом, и голова его лежала на Морином плече – выходило неудобно и даже больно, но Мора пожалел его будить. Пусть выспится, старая перечница. Мора скосил глаза, рассмотрел его в темноте и не без злорадства подумал, что хотя бы во сне – Рене выглядит на свои. Хотя бы во сне – его маска превращалась в человеческое лицо с положенными по возрасту морщинами, словно марионетка опадала, отпущенная с невидимых нитей.  
Карета притормозила и встала.  
\- Эй, господа, спите оба-два? – позвал с облучка Левка.  
\- Папи спит, - отозвался вполголоса Мора, - а я нет.  
\- Там справа кирхен светится, - тоже вполголоса продолжил Левка, - сходи, спроси дорогу. Если я к ним явлюсь – немцы прыснут, как тараканы.  
Левка не зря опасался за душевный покой неведомых немцев – он был человек-гора. Вряд ли в кирхе обрадуются ночному явлению чего-то подобного. Мора оценил Левкин потенциал на ниве ночного устрашения, осторожно переложил спящего Рене со своего плеча на сложенный плед и, как сумел, бесшумно выскочил из кареты. Кирха возвышалась перед ним, совсем рядом – в тумане светились тепло и маняще высокие узкие окна. Мора направился к церкви, в темноте огибая лужи. «Сейчас три или четыре утра, - прикинул он, - как говорится, час между волком и собакой. Странно, что пастор не спит – наверное, дежурит у гроба».  
Мора угадал – или почти угадал. В кирхе, и в самом деле, стоял гроб с откинутой крышкой, и возле него дежурил человек – пусть не пастор, но одетый в черное. Мора встал на пороге – и человек повернулся к нему, злой, дрожащий, с каким-то жутким оскаленным лицом, и Море сделалось не по себе. «Лучше бы Левка пошел, - подумал Мора, - Ему и упыри нипочем».  
\- Простите за вторжение, - проговорил он почтительно, но твердо – упырь, не упырь, дорогу ему придется показать, потому что дождь, ночь, и лошади вконец измучены этой бессмысленной прогулкой, - Мы с товарищами сбились с пути, никак не можем добраться до города.  
\- Здесь и нет города, - упырь разглядел Мору в свете экономичных церковных свечей, попростел лицом и сразу сделался похож на человека, - Поблизости только деревенька, Армагедвальд. Ну, и дом господ Мегид – вы не доехали до него самую малость.  
Они пошли друг другу навстречу, по проходу среди скамеечных рядов, и встретились ровно на середине пути. Вблизи упырь оказался стариком, костистым, лысым, кощейного вида, но мирным и вполне дружелюбным – на второй взгляд, не на первый.  
\- Мы рады будем и деревне, и дому господ Мегид, - пояснил Мора, - наши лошади вот-вот падут, на них жалко смотреть.  
Траурный старик задумался – склонил голову, почесал лоб:  
\- Вам ближе будет до Мегид, но, кажется, к ним дорогу совсем размыло, - задумчиво проговорил он, - Никогда прежде не было таких дождей, природа словно оплакивает нас, - старик мотнул головой в сторону гроба, взял Мору под руку и медленно повел к выходу из церкви, рассказывая ему дорогу, словно читая сказку:  
\- Вам нужно проехать до конца аллеи и на перекрестке повернуть направо. Затем прямо и прямо, прямо и прямо, до большого такого вяза, он весь будет облеплен омелами, вся его крона…  
\- Здесь все деревья такие, - напомнил Мора.  
\- Все, да не все, - размеренно отвечал старик, - это очень высокое дерево, и величественное, вы сразу поймете, о чем я вам говорил, как только его увидите. И сразу за вязом – мост через реку, до самого дома Мегид, вы увидите их – и дом, и мост, они видны даже в темноте. Только река могла выйти из берегов…  
Старик склонялся к Море, и Мора подался к нему, чтобы лучше слышать – так, голова к голове, дошли они до дверей и почти налетели – на человека-гору. Траурный старик охнул и чуть не сел.  
\- Я за папашей, - Левка орлиным взором вглядывался во что-то за их спинами, во что-то, таившееся в глубине церкви, - Он пошел – и я пошел.  
Мора повернулся, и старик повернулся, и они посмотрели туда, куда таращился Левка, и Море на мгновение сделалось старика жаль. Возле открытого гроба стоял еще один точно такой же Мора – тонкий и темный, как росчерк тушью, с такими же кружевами и в такой же шляпе. Этот второй Мора приподнял над гробом белую вуаль и смотрел на женщину, лежащую в гробу – с любопытством и жалостью.  
\- Папи, так нельзя! – воскликнул Мора. Двойник его – он не опустил вуаль, оставил ее отброшенной – повернул к ним бледное, словно фосфоресцирующее в полумраке лицо с яркими губами и глазами:  
\- Она ваша дочь?  
\- Да, она моя дочь, - отвечал старик зло и твердо, он словно очнулся, отодвинул Мору и решительно направился к гробу, и губы его дрожали, - Отойдите, не смейте ее касаться.  
Мора вгляделся – у женщины в гробу было страшное лицо, в синяках, с переломанным носом. Старик летел, летел по проходу навстречу наглецу – отогнать негодяя прочь от гроба, спрятать под вуалью черно-синюю маску - и вдруг остановился, словно налетел в конце концов на невидимую стену.  
\- Как это с ней случилось? – Рене говорил почти всегда очень тихо, на как-то так получалось, что люди внимали голосу, шуршащему, как осыпающийся песок – и прислушивались, и все всегда выходило по его.  
\- Ее муж сделал это, - к старику вернулось его упыриное выражение лица, - он вот-вот вернется сюда, он распорядитель похорон. Так что убирайтесь, любезный господин.  
\- Неужели вы позволите вашей дочери уйти от вас – вот такой? – поднял брови Рене, и Море в который раз сделалось за него стыдно, - Я не думаю, что ей хотелось бы лежать в гробу – вот так. Это последний путь. Разрешите мне – все исправить. Вы увидите ее снова – такой, какая она была. И сможете, наконец, попрощаться.  
\- Мой отец – прозектор, - пояснил Мора оторопевшему старику, - он предлагает загримировать синяки. Это его работа.  
Мора боялся, что безутешный отец сейчас попросту вышвырнет всех троих из кирхи, а Рене еще и получит пинка за свою дурную инициативу, но старик растерялся:  
\- Отец Иоганн не велел гримировать, он сказал, что подобное грешно.  
\- Насколько я знаю, лютеране прощаются с закрытым гробом, - опустил ресницы Рене, - сами вы хотели бы лежать в гробу с таким лицом? Как она предстанет там, за гробом?  
Он говорил тихо и смиренно, как говорят монахи. Старик опустился на лавку, сгорбился и разрешил:  
\- Делайте…  
\- Лев, принеси из кареты мой саквояж, - вкрадчиво попросил Рене. Он никогда не говорил «Левка», он всегда говорил – «Лев». Лев вышел и вернулся с саквояжем. Мора уселся на лавку рядом с дедом – подобные вспышки у Рене следовало пережидать, как стихийное бедствие. Рене придвинул к гробу шандалы, раскрыл саквояж и уже что-то рисовал тонкой кистью, что-то поправлял в сломанном носу покойницы, вкладывая в ноздри откуда-то взявшиеся тампоны. Любопытный Левка бродил по кирхе, задрав голову, и Море это не нравилось – не менее, чем художества Рене. Левка что-то высматривал, к чему-то приглядывался, и Мора шкурой чувствовал – вот-вот раздастся идиотский вопрос.  
\- Кто эти господа? – Левка указал на четверку всадников под потолком кирхи. Это была майолика, сине-белая, потрескавшаяся, и всадники Апокалипсиса выглядели на ней мило и нестрашно – как четыре фарфоровые куколки.  
\- Господа Мегид, - не глядя, ответил старик. Мора подумал – странный юмор, изображать господ в таком виде, обычно покровители церкви красуются в виде святых или мадонн, и на всякий случай разъяснил Левке:  
\- Это четыре всадника, Смерть, Чума, Голод и Война, из Откровения Иоанна Богослова.  
\- А-а, - протянул Левка и обошел всадников кругом. Он явно стал к ним неравнодушен.  
Рене тем временем заканчивал свою работу – он уже собрал почти все краски обратно в волшебный сундучок и стоял над телом, перемешивая что-то в баночке с кармином – Мора и знать не желал, что. Рене мазнул кармином по губам покойницы, спрятал краску и кисть в металлический футляр и произнес торжественно – словно делал важное объявление:  
\- Я все исправил. Вы можете подойти и взглянуть.  
Отец поднялся со скамьи и подошел к гробу, и Мора слышал, как шаркают его подошвы. Рене с безоблачным лицом собрал свой саквояж и стоял – словно позировал. Левка тоже подошел посмотреть, и Море пришлось – покойница лежала во гробе, чисто ангел небесный. Неизвестно, была ли она при жизни такой красавицей, или же Рене ее такой сделал, но старик при взгляде на нее только и выдохнул:  
\- Анхен… - и заплакал. Она словно светилась изнутри, и сомкнутые веки казались тонкими и прозрачными, словно вот-вот затрепещут ресницы и откроются глаза. Только с кармином на губах Рене все же перестарался – но это была его слабость.  
\- Спасибо вам, доктор, - дрожащим голосом проговорил старик, и Рене сделал шаг к нему, и приподнялся на цыпочки, и что-то прошептал на ухо – и старик вдруг улыбнулся. Так улыбается крокодил.  
\- Нам пора, господа, - напомнил Мора, - наша карета брошена на дороге, если она вообще еще там есть.  
\- На перекрестке направо, затем вяз и мост, - напомнил дорогу старик. Он все еще улыбался, с сытым таким выражением лица – и Море не по себе сделалось от его улыбки.  
На пороге кирхи явился еще один мужчина в черном – мокрый плащ крылами стоял за его спиной. Мора поклонился старику и прошел на выход – мимо этого человека. Он даже не разглядел его толком – нужно было следить, чтобы не отставали Рене и Левка. Так и разминулись они с убийцей где-то опять посреди пути, и Левка и Рене бесшумно проследовали за Морой, только Рене полуобернулся на пороге и сдул воздушный поцелуй с кончиков своих пальцев – в спину черного плаща.

\- Прекращай уже звать меня «Папи», как будто ты – потерявшийся младенец, - сквозь зубы сказал Рене. Карета вздрагивала на ухабах, и саквояж резво подскакивал на его коленях. Мора посмотрел на Рене и проговорил с задушевным теплом:  
\- Не думал, что в вас проснется жалость, Рене. Может, и душа у вас есть?  
Рене отвернулся к окну, вгляделся в темноту – самую густую, оттого, что перед рассветом, улыбнулся – и зубы его, великолепные зубы работы амстердамского хирурга, хищно сверкнули, как у волка:  
\- Впадаешь в пафос – теряешь стиль, Мора. Нет у меня ни жалости, ни совести, одна только черная желчь. Вот и наш обещанный вяз.  
\- Левка, стой, проедем! – заорал Мора.  
\- Прости, замечтался, - послышалось в ответ, и карета встала.  
\- Я лягу и буду спать, даже если все мы здесь утонем, - Рене завернулся в плед и бессильно откинулся на кожаные подушки дормеза, - Я уже не в том возрасте, чтобы скакать с вами под дождем, как козлик.  
\- Приплыли, - раздался Левкин голос, - дорогу размыло.  
Рене смежил веки и изо всех сил притворялся спящим. Мора вздохнул и выбрался из кареты – ноги уже с трудом его слушались. Чернильная тьма чуть-чуть побледнела, и растопыренной тенью выступало из мрака дерево – все как обещал старик, высокое и величественное, облепленное омелами, как осиными гнездами. За деревом белел то ли замок, то ли огромный дом – на острове, отделенном от дороги широкой, большой водой.  
\- Разлилась, зараза, не проедем, - посетовал Левка со своего облучка, - придется деревню искать.  
\- Представь, как нам обрадуются, - проворчал Мора.  
\- Отчего это? – не понял Левка.  
Мора вместо ответа принялся насвистывать военный марш – хоть война и закончилась, она не прибавила дружелюбия германским сельским жителям.  
Вода расстилалась впереди, словно зеркало, и непонятно было – река это, разлившаяся после дождей широко и полно, или же озеро это было здесь всегда. Под деревом стоял человечек с торбой и смотрел на воду – в темноте не разобрать, с каким выражением лица.  
\- Эй, приятель! – на своем ужасном немецком окликнул его Левка, - Есть ли дорога посуху до этого дома Мегид?  
Человек отошел от дерева и приблизился, задрал голову и присмотрелся к Левке – Левка в темноте впечатлял:  
\- Вы едете в дом Мегид? Там ждут вас? – спросил он звонко, с мальчишеским задором – это и был мальчишка, в мундирчике наподобие студенческого, и даже в рассветном сумраке видно было, какой он кудрявый и румяный.  
\- Кому мы нужны, ангелочек, - за Левку ответил Мора, - мы заблудились, лошади наши вот-вот околеют, мы почти сутки кружим по вашим лесам и надеялись на недолгий приют у господ Мегид. В карете мой отец, он очень болен.  
Мальчишка смотрел на Мору и пытался понять, что за путник перед ним – благородный господин или так, мелочь. И дормез, и чудовищный кучер, и парижская шляпа, и сам изящный, в кружевах и бархате, господин – все говорило о том, что господ Мегид не разочарует подобная встреча.  
\- Ты почтовый чин? – догадался Левка и, сам того не ведая, изобрел новое немецкое слово.  
\- Почтальон, - поправил мальчишка, - у меня письма для господ. На самом деле под этой водой есть мост, но в темноте его не видно. Если вы дадите мне править, я перевезу вас через него.  
\- Или утопишь? – предположил Мора.  
\- Не должен, - не смутился мальчишка, - в апреле здесь всегда так, мы каждый год так ездим – по подводному мосту, и каждый раз угадываем.  
\- Кто не рискует, тот не играет, - Мора приоткрыл дверцу кареты – в глубине кареты посапывал спящий Рене – или притворялся, кто его разберет.  
\- Без вас мне пришлось бы мочить ноги, - мальчишка вознесся к Левке на облучок, сумка ударила его по бедру, взлетела длинная коса в черном тугом кошельке. Левка на косу посмотрел с восторгом и передал вожжи:  
\- Ну смотри, парень, не подведи.  
Мора забрался в карету. Рене прищуренными глазами смотрел в окно – на воду, на остров, на призрачно белеющий дом.  
\- Авалонис, - проговорил он прекрасно артикулированным шепотом, и Мора, понятия не имевший, что это такое, подумал: «Ах ты звезда! Как бы на руках тебя не пришлось из кареты тащить…»  
Мальчик на облучке услышал этот «Авалонис» - отчего-то шепот Рене всегда был очень хорошо слышен – и звонко рассмеялся, и Левка, любопытная душа, спросил:  
\- А что это?  
\- Остров обетованный, - мальчик медленно направил карету вниз по склону, и вот уже лошади вошли в зеркальную воду – всего лишь по бабки. Мальчишка правил осторожно, и карета катилась по воде совсем медленно – все-таки боялся он свалиться с моста. Волны стрелами разбегались от колес кареты по черному зеркалу. Небо светлело – несмело и осторожно, и белый четырехбашенный дом потихонечку приближался. Со стороны казалось, что карета идет по воде, аки посуху, но вот из дома выбежала белая собака и с лаем помчалась к карете, приседая от усердия, по брюхо в воде.  
\- Флора! – ласково позвал ее мальчик, - Флора, свои.  
\- Флора? – Рене выглянул посмотреть, что там за Флора.  
\- А вы думали, там кто? – ехидно поинтересовался Мора.  
\- Никто.  
Из полукруглых ворот вышел человек в темной ливрее – лица не разглядеть в тени шляпы – и мальчишка крикнул ему весело:  
\- Принимай гостей, Кристоф! – и звонкий голос разнесся над водой эхом.  
Кристоф распахнул ворота – носяра был у этого Кристофа будь здоров, как будто он рожей болел – и карета вкатилась во двор. Мальчишка спрыгнул с облучка, постучался в дверцу кареты:  
\- Выходите, я провожу вас к хозяйке.  
Левка тоже слез, позвал колокольным голосом:  
\- Как вы там, папаша Шкленарж? Сами пойдете или опять без сил?  
\- Не позорьте меня, Лев! – воскликнул Рене с театральным отчаянием и выбрался из кареты – в одной руке саквояж, другой он судорожно цеплялся за дверцу, и Левка отечески его поддержал, - Я, конечно, развалина, но могу идти сам, и не вздумайте меня хватать.  
Мора вылез следом, встал рядом с Рене, и вместе они смотрелись как отец и сын или братья с большой разницей в возрасте – два носатых хрупких господинчика, оба в черно-сером, в нарядных шляпах, темноволосые и темноглазые. Мальчик-почтальон поглядел на них обоих и не сдержал улыбки – но Мора привык, что в паре с Рене они вызывают у людей непроизвольное умиление, как две одинаковые маленькие собачки.  
Псина Флора вертелась в ногах у Левки, и тот ее гладил – он без труда находил общий язык с бессловесными тварями. Носатый Кристоф смотрел на почтальончика вопросительно, и тот приказал ему, словно такие приказы были в порядке вещей:  
\- Помоги кучеру с каретой, Кристоф, и приходи потом в дом, нужно приготовить комнаты для наших гостей.  
«Он сказал – наших – значит, он тоже здесь служит, - подумал Мора, - или живет». Он окинул взглядом дом Мегид – четыре белые башни, соединенные переходами, замкнувшими в квадрат маленький двор. Дом Мегид совсем чуть-чуть не дотягивал до полноценного замка.  
\- Пойдемте со мной, господа, - пригласил мальчик, - я позову к вам госпожу Мегид. И заодно отдам ей почту.  
Левка остался возле кареты, окруженный заботой молчаливого Кристофа, и Мора, прежде чем проследовать в дом, рассмотрел Кристофову носатую рожу – нос был черный и блестящий, как у прокаженного, и длинный – как у еврейского банкира, а рот до ушей.  
\- Ну и пачка… - не удержался Мора, и злой Рене прошептал одними губами:  
\- Уж кто бы говорил…  
Втроем они вошли в дом, в сумрачную просторную прихожую, украшенную гобеленом и двумя вооруженными рыцарями. «Надеюсь, внутри они пустые» - подумал Мора.  
\- Как представить вас госпоже Мегид? – спросил мальчик, и Мора ответил, сняв шляпу и склоняя голову в поклоне:  
\- Алоис Шкленарж, алхимик, аптекарь.  
Рене поставил на пол саквояж и тоже снял шляпу, и волнистые волосы его поднялись вслед за шляпой, как корона:  
\- Пауль Рейнхард Шкленарж, прозектор, - Рене поклонился, почти коснувшись пола пушистыми шляпными перьями, и зачем-то взял руку маленького почтальона, и поцеловал ее - с мягкой грацией списанного придворного селадона. Мальчик, и без того румяный, зарделся так, что уши запылали, выдернул руку и взбежал вверх по лестнице – сумка болталась, и коса била его по спине.  
\- Госпожа Мегид сейчас выйдет к вам, - прокричал он сверху, с галереи. Рене смотрел ему вслед с нежной улыбкой.  
\- Папи, вы все-таки buseranti*? – ехидно, но и растерянно спросил Мора.  
(*австр. мужеложец)  
\- Где ты только нахватался таких слов… - как настоящий отец, посетовал Рене.  
\- В Богемии, у маркитанток, - признался Мора, - и все же – я не знал, что вы любите мальчиков.  
\- Мора, ты в силах отличить мальчика от девочки? – насмешливо сощурил ресницы Рене, - Для этого ведь не нужно быть таким старым, как я.  
Мора припомнил кудри, косу, студенческий мундирчик, опасно обтянувший стратегически важные места, и предположил:  
\- Юный письмоносец и есть госпожа Мегид?  
\- А я о чем? – Рене опустился в кресло и закинул ногу на ногу, - Пока она переоденется и причешется, я успею здесь поспать.  
Рене полузакрыл глаза и сделал мечтательное лицо. За ночь краска в углах его глаз потрескалась, и морщины обозначились особенно явственно, и Мора подумал, что и с его лицом, наверное, все уже не так хорошо, как хотелось бы. Он кончиками пальцев дотронулся до носа, проверил, прочно ли тот сидит, успокоился и принялся бродить по прихожей. Сперва Мора рассмотрел муляжи рыцарей – мечи у них были, кажется, самые настоящие, затем окинул взглядом гобелен. От времени гобелен выцвел и пропитался пылью. Сюжет был – псовая охота, и кое-кто из охотников лицом походил на собственных собак, или же на слугу Кристофа. Мору почти осенила гениальная догадка – и тут на галерее зашуршало шелковое платье, и знакомый звонкий голос произнес:  
\- Простите, что заставила вас ждать, господа.  
Рене поднялся с кресла – в его движениях уже не было прежней легкости, его шатало от усталости и желания спать. По лестнице спускалась к ним девушка в платье цвета пыльной розы, кудрявая и румяная – щеки ее были пунцовыми даже несмотря на пудру, и Мора без труда узнал в ней давешнего почтальонишку.  
\- Простите меня за нелепый маскарад, - смущенно проговорила юная дама, - испуг и нерешительность не позволили мне сразу открыться. Сожалею, что вам, уставшим с дороги, пришлось ждать, пока я приведу себя в порядок. Перед вами Аделаиса Мегид, дочь хозяев этого дома.  
Мора теперь уже с полным на это правом приложился к ручке румяной Аделаисы. Рене склонил голову к плечу, тонко улыбнулся и спросил осторожно:  
\- Не сочтите за дерзость мой вопрос – ваши родители, господа Мегид, все еще на войне?  
Девушка с каким-то священным ужасом посмотрела на беззаботного Рене:  
\- Вы знакомы?  
\- Что вы, нет, - отвечал Рене, продолжая светло улыбаться, - просто сложил в уме некоторые факты.  
\- Вы угадали, господин Шкленарж, они на войне и вот-вот вернутся – ведь война закончилась, - девушка недоуменно и испуганно смотрела на веселого аккуратного старичка, изящного и красивого, как фарфоровая игрушка.  
\- Для вас, фройляйн Мегид – просто Рене.  
В прихожую вдвинулся носатый Кристоф и молча таращился, Аделаиса Мегид спросила его:  
\- Комната для господ готова? – и Кристоф истово кивнул.  
\- Мы не обременим вас, - напомнил о себе Мора, - как только лошади отдохнут, мы продолжим свой путь – до ближайшей гостиницы.  
\- Господь с вами! – воскликнула румяная Аделаиса, не сводя глаз с Рене, - Оставайтесь столько, сколько вам потребуется! Здесь смертельная скука, на этом острове Авалонис, даже в карты не с кем сыграть.  
Аделаиса сжала руки в замок просящим и очень детским движением, и Мора увидел в ней того недавнего мальчишку, и подумал, что Аделаиса совсем еще юная барышня.  
\- Мы с отцом невезучие игроки, - признался Мора, - Но для нас обоих будет честью сыграть с вами, фройляйн Мегид.  
\- Только разве что к вечеру, когда вы наберетесь сил, - разрешила Аделаиса, переводя взгляд на Рене, весь вид которого говорил о крайней степени усталости, - Кристоф проводит вас в вашу комнату, вы сможете отдохнуть с дороги. Простите, что не приглашаю вас к столу – в столовой светильник свалился с потолка прямо посреди комнаты, и мы завтракаем каждый у себя. Кристоф подаст завтрак в ваши покои.  
\- Мы безгранично благодарны вам за гостеприимство, - поклонился Мора.  
\- Я должна все-таки разобрать свою почту, извините меня, - Аделаиса сделала неловкий, совсем школьный книксен и розовым вихрем вознеслась наверх. Безмолвный Кристоф выступил из угла и приготовился провожать гостей в их апартаменты.

Апартаменты соответствовали более чем полностью стилю дома Мегид – гобелены с охотниками, высокое зеркало, китайские шпалеры и две кровати под балдахинами – по разным углам. Рене обрадовался кроватям, как родным:  
\- Наконец-то мы с тобою прекратим жить во грехе, - Мора тут же разозлился, он не одобрял подобных шуточек, а Рене как ни в чем ни бывало сунул нос за шпалеры, - Как я и думал, горшок и таз. Как мне надоели за мою долгую жизнь эти тазы – и в зимних дворцах тазы, независимо от пола монарха, и в летних – тоже тазы, и в путевых дворцах – те же самые тазы, и то надо выпрашивать…  
\- А в ссылке что у вас было – корыто? – уточнил Мора.  
\- Лохань и растопленный снег, - Рене звездой упал на одну из кроватей, - Набираешь снег в лохань и ждешь – сначала, когда растает, потом – когда нагреется. Главное, кошачьего дерьма со снегом не зачерпнуть.  
На пороге возник счастливый Левка с чемоданами:  
\- Что, Папи, опять сил у вас нет?  
\- Прекращайте звать меня так, - Рене приподнялся на локте, - как будто я римский понтифик.  
\- Левка, тебя-то хоть покормили? – спросил Мора.  
\- Носатый гуся жарит, - Левка бросил чемоданы и устремился к двери, - Пойду караулить. Мне псоглавец уже и койку мою показал – сейчас поедим и баиньки.  
\- Псоглавец? – переспросил Мора.  
\- А то. Он со своей Флоркой – как брат с сестрой, вы что, не видите? И уши… - Левка собрался было продолжить про уши, но в дверях столкнулся с Кристофом, смутился и молча вышел. Кристоф внес в комнату поднос с тарелками, накрытыми серебряными куполами, молча поклонился и тоже вышел. Мора специально смотрел – под париком у него и не видно было ушей.  
\- Ты что, веришь в кинокефалов? – Рене поймал его взгляд и рассмеялся, - Все знают, что их выдумал Геродот.  
\- Как прозектору, слуга сей должен быть вам интересен, - съехидничал Мора. Рене поднялся с кровати, снял в тарелки серебряный купол:  
\- Вот что мне сейчас интересно. И сон. И таз с водой, пусть даже со снегом. А кинокефалов, друг мой Мора, не бывает.  
Кинокефал, которых не бывает, внес в комнату две объемистые лохани с водой, кувшин он за ручку держал в зубах, как собака поноску.  
\- Спасибо, любезный, - Мора отыскал в кармане монетку и вложил в кинокефальскую лапу, - еще что-нибудь будет? Мы хотим улечься спать.  
Кристоф помотал головой и вышел. Мора захлопнул дверь, проверил, крепки ли задвижки, и для верности дверь толкнул – держалась. Мора подошел к зеркалу и двумя пальцами, осторожно, но с усилием, отклеил от своего лица изящный гуттаперчевый нос. Под носом обнаружился еще один – короткий, с хищными, словно ножницами обрезанными, ноздрями. Лицо Моры не утратило с этой переменой своей резковатой красоты, но значительно потеряло в благородстве – что-то в нем появилось от цыган или от клошаров.  
\- Нужно мыться, пока вода не остыла, - напомнил Мора.  
\- Я уступаю тебе право первородства в этом деле, - лениво проговорил Рене и пальцами взял с тарелки несколько палочек моркови.  
Мора расплел косу, стащил с себя сапоги, сбросил на кресло черно-серебряный жюстикор и, напевая, удалился за шпалеры. Из-за шпалер раздались плеск и нестройное, бодрое пение.  
\- Только умоляю, оставь мне воды, - Рене отпил из бокала, встал из-за стола и принялся рыться в саквояже. Извлек плоскую бутылку с белым маслом, корпию, сел перед зеркалом и начал неспешно стирать с лица грим:  
\- Это не лицо, это брюхо жабы, - посетовал он. Кожа у Рене и в самом деле была, как у старого актера – совершенно вымороченная от многолетней краски, - А ты, друг мой Мора, опять смываешь грим водой?  
\- А что я теряю? – раздалось из-за шпалер.  
\- И то верно, - Рене смыл с лица краску и с жалостью смотрел на свое отражение в зеркале. К утру проступила на его щеках седая щетина, и стало видно, что Рене уже очень много лет – не меньше шестидесяти. Черные его волосы с красивыми, словно художником нарисованными, белыми прядями, и бархатные оленьи глаза – говорили о том, что некогда кавалер этот был необычайно хорош собою, а морщины, и запавшие щеки, и опущенные углы тонких, презрительных губ – говорили о том, что было это очень и очень давно.  
Мора вышел из-за шпалер – с полотенцем на голове – и встал за спиной у Рене. В зеркале отразилось его умытое лицо – щеки и лоб украшали черные пороховые татуировки, сделанные на русской каторге. Черные буквы «в», «о» и «р».  
\- Мы с тобою – два красавца, - с горькой иронией проговорил Рене, - ты прав, вода тебе уже не повредит.  
Если бы кавалеры не были так увлечены созерцанием скорбной зеркальной глади, то могли бы увидеть, как лицо одного из охотников на тканом гобелене дернулось, как в судороге, бежевый глаз охотника на мгновение почернел, а потом – сменился совсем другим, серым, живым и блестящим глазом. 

После ужина Рене надел маску для сна – дневной свет мешал ему, эдакой цаце – и тут же уснул. Мора сидел на своей кровати, смотрел на спящего Рене, и сердце его сжималось, словно Рене и в самом деле приходился Море папашей. Рене не был Мориным папашей. Между этими господами не существовало ни малейшей родственной связи. Мора был цыган, Рене – потомок благородных крестоносцев, или меченосцев, или чего-то в таком же роде. По роду своей деятельности Мора был преступник, и само его имя – «Мора», не являлось, по сути, человеческим именем, это было наименование всех мужчин его цыганского народа. Мошенник, брачный аферист и карточный шулер, в одном из московских притонов Мора выиграл однажды в карты диковинный перстень с розовым, чуть мутным камнем, менявшим свой цвет при перемене освещения. Атаманша Матрена, тогдашняя Морина хозяйка, рассказала своему подопечному, что в перстне том – яд, и поведала легенду об авторе этого яда, прекрасном кавалере-алхимике, десять лет назад казненном в Петербурге на плахе. Тогда Мора испугался перстня и отдал его Матрене – пусть носит, раз уж знает, как с ним обращаться. Но история кавалера-алхимика – Матрена называла его господин Тофана – запала Море в душу. Мора знал уже про цесарского короля-алхимика Рудольфа, и наличие на родной земле кого-то подобного, придворного, днем блистающего на паркетах, а по ночам составляющего яды, отчего-то согревало Морино сердце. Мечтатель был Мора, особенно в молодости.  
И вышло так, что преступный цыган, уже изрядно побитый жизнью и растерявший по пути – ноздри, иллюзии и большую часть здоровья – все же познакомился со своим господином Тофана. Как выяснилось, никто господина сего не казнил, сидел он в ссылке и считал за окном березы. Мору и Левку нанял другой высокородный болван – дабы помочь бывшему товарищу бежать из постылого заточения. Мора, авантюрист и наивный дурак, с восторгом согласился – что может быть приятнее знакомства с давним кумиром. Ну, и деньги немалые были ему обещаны, само собой.  
Мора вспомнил их первую встречу – берег безымянной речушки, палатка из лапника, лес, исход лета - листья начали жухнуть от нестерпимой жары. Поодаль паслись кони, тлел вечерний костерок, комары с хозяйским видом приземлялись на все открытые части тела. Мора шурудил в костре ивовым прутом – вроде бы рыба пеклась в золе, сейчас он уже толком и не помнил – и переживал, что Левки так долго нет. Левка ушел на дело двое суток назад и давно уже должен был вернуться – с добычей или ни с чем. Если бы Левка не вернулся к ночи – Мора пошел бы в город, выручать его. И совсем чуть-чуть Мора переживал – что он скажет господину Тофана, с которым отныне связала его чертовка-судьба?  
Лев вышел к костру, отмахиваясь от комаров внушительной лохматой веткой. На нем был монашеский подрясник – заранее продуманная маскировка.  
\- Ты один? – разочарованно спросил Мора.  
\- Как же… явится сейчас твое нещечко, отстал маленько, - Левка снял с плеча мешок, - вот, поесть прихватили – а то я тебя знаю.  
Из-за деревьев появился еще один монах, и весьма необычный – подрясник сидел на нем, как платье на даме – из-за туго перепоясанной талии. Борьба с буреломом и еловыми лапами явно давалась ему с трудом.  
\- Отчего так долго? – поинтересовался Мора.  
\- Спроси у его сиятельства, - проворчал Левка с каким-то удовольствием в голосе, - Кое-кому загорелось увидеть собственные похороны. Уперся, как ишак, и ни в какую – не пойду, пока не увижу эти гребаные похороны.  
\- А ты бы, Левка, отказался посмотреть, как тебя хоронят? – ехидно спросил Мора, поглядывая на будущего своего подопечного. Казалось бы, все было на месте – подрясник, седая борода, длинные, с проседью, волосы, - но бог ты мой, разве это был монах? Любой человек, даже самый несведущий, сказал бы, что таких монахов не бывает. Мора обратился к нему, и поймал себя на том, что волнуется – как будто это первая в его жизни такая высокородная кукла:  
\- Садитесь к костру и будьте как дома, друг мой, - сказал по-немецки Мора и сделал приглашающий жест, чуть более театральный, чем диктовало ему чувство меры.  
\- Боюсь, мы с вами теперь надолго вместе, - мягко проговорил гость и сел на ствол поваленной ели – как бабочка на цветок, - Как вас зовут, мой спаситель? И как зовут меня – по эту сторону Леты?  
\- Я Алоис Шкленарж, если верить абшиду, - представился Мора, - но вы можете звать меня Мора, это мое имя меняется реже, чем документы. А вас, господин мой, по абшиду следует звать Павел Шкленарж.  
\- Вот еще! – фыркнул презрительно гость и заправил за уши черно-седые пряди – пальцы его дрожали, - этот Павел будет у меня разве что на могильном камне, если таковой в моей жизни случится. Павел – мерзкое имя. Зовите меня Рене.  
\- Нахлебаемся мы с ним, - предположил Левка, ни к кому не обращаясь, - хапнем горя…  
\- Или я с вами, любезный Лев, - возразил ему гость, продолжая какой-то прежний, незаконченный спор, - боюсь, в вашем обществе обречен я испить горькую чашу. Идиот Эрик! Толкнул меня в такие руки…  
\- Не бойтесь нас, Рене,- успокоил Мора, и в пальцах его, как по волшебству, возник круглый мутно-розовый камень в золотой оправе, взятый Морой как пароль от заказчика всей этой авантюры, - ваш приятель Эрик высоко оценил вашу голову, и в наших интересах ее беречь.  
Рене передернул плечами, словно в ознобе, и ничего не ответил. Мора видел, что за бравадой его прячется беспомощность, и Рене их обоих попросту очень боится. И Мора понял, что ему придется долго-долго приручать его, как хищного зверя, и вряд ли что путное из этого выйдет, но у Моры была своя мечта. Он мечтал попроситься в ученики к господину Тофана, кавалеру-алхимику.  
А по документам да, они были отец и сын, Павел и Алоис Шкленаржи. Рейнхарда выдумал Рене – из озорства и оттого, что прежнее имя его было Рейнгольд. Мора дразнил Рене, называя его папашей Шкленаржем и Папи, но если бы он мог пожелать себе отца – а у Моры не было отца, никакого – он попросил бы у провидения такого вот Рене, со всеми его художествами. А у Рене прежде был сын от какой-то принцессы, но сын этот давно умер. Были у него и дочери, ровесницы Моры, тоже от чужой жены, но уже княгини – эти не умерли, жили себе в столице, замужем за графами. Рене равнодушен был к детям – к своим ли, к чужим, и животных он не любил, да и людей не любил – с трудом терпел, но что-то было в нем такое, что и дети, и животные, и окружающие люди – относились к нему как минимум с симпатией.

Когда Мора проснулся – день перевалил уже за половину. Кровать Рене была застелена, вчерашняя его рубашка и щегольские брэ из голландского полотна сушились на шпалерах – постирал-таки в остатках воды. Сундучок с красками стоял раскрытый перед зеркалом – значит, Рене отправился гулять по дому при полном параде, причесанный и накрашенный. Еще бы, хозяйка-то дама. Мора зашел за шпалеру, промыл глаза и прополоскал рот той водой, что добрый Рене оставил ему на самом дне кувшина, и сел к зеркалу. За пять лет подобных упражнений все манипуляции его были уже отработаны до автоматизма – приклеить нос, нанести тон, поверх тона нарисовать новое, чужое и в то же время похожее лицо. У Моры все годы был хороший преподаватель по этой дисциплине, просто мастер художественной росписи.  
Покончив с гримом, Мора подошел к окну. Дождя не было, но тучи и лужи говорили о том, что это положение дел скорее временное. Посреди квадратного, без единого деревца, двора, похожего на колодец, носатый Кристоф вычесывал белую Флорку, и видно было, как схожи их профили. Кристоф раскрывал свою пасть и, кажется, о чем-то говорил с Флоркой, и Мора все же уверовал в существование кинокефалов.  
-Доброе утро, Мора, или же добрый день, - Рене неслышно вошел и прикрыл за собою дверь, - я еле нашел обратный путь в этом лабиринте, здесь такая запутанная планировка.  
\- А я уж решил, что вы сбежали, - Мора повернулся к нему от окна.  
\- Ты же знаешь, мне некуда бежать, - без эмоций произнес Рене и опустился в кресло, грациозно, как одалиска, - Я отправил Льва в деревню с письмами для господ Плаксин и Кошиц. Боюсь, госпожа Кошиц нас потеряла.  
\- А Плаксин?  
\- Сашхен прибудет на рандеву дня через три, но с ним ничего нельзя сказать заранее, поэтому лучше, если мое письмо уже будет ждать его в гостинице. А то, что сами мы здесь, а не в гостинице – это же лучше, и для фрау Кошиц, и для нас.  
\- Пожалуй, - согласился Мора, - никто в деревне о нас не знает. Если бы вы, Рене, не устроили спектакль в церкви…Зачем это вам понадобилось?  
\- Ну, считай, что лютеранский господь вдохнул-таки в меня душу, - пожал плечами Рене, - ненадолго.

Когда война сделала их пребывание в Вартенберге невыносимым – тот самый Сашхен Плаксин перевез их в Ганновер, в домик своего тогдашнего хозяина, господина Арно, цесарского шпиона при французском дворе. Этот Сашхен смотрел на Рене с каким-то религиозным экстатическим обожанием, как на благодетеля – чем-то таким он был Рене обязан и все жаждал расплатиться с долгами. Из их разговоров Мора догадался, что когда-то в Петербурге Сашхен и брат его Волли были у Рене на жалованье, кем-то вроде порученцев. Отчего эти два немца носили русскую фамилию и чем конкретно занимались – Мора так и не понял.  
Мора знал, что деньги, отпущенные высокородным болваном-заказчиком на их путешествие, рано или поздно подойдут к концу, а будут ли следующие – бог весть. И было то, ради чего Мора, в общем-то, и согласился на всю эту авантюру. Яд Аква Тофана. Рене не заставил долго себя уговаривать. Рене скучал, и «по ту сторону Леты», как он высокопарно выражался, ему все равно было, что станется с ними дальше. Когда в Вартенберг пришла война – в баронском доме, превращенном в лазарет, Рене с безучастным видом промывал и зашивал раны – «не из жалости, просто чтобы чем-то занять руки». Он уже ничего не боялся, ему сделалось все равно.  
В Ганновере, в доме господина Арно, Сашхен Плаксин помог оборудовать лабораторию в одной из комнат. «Убожество, нищета», - шипел Рене, оценивая добытые Плаксиным холодильники и реторты. «И с этой грязью вы предлагаете работать? С таким же успехом могли бы зачерпнуть из лужи», - определил он качество ингредиентов, намекая на то, что за тридцать лет производство реактивов скатилось ниже некуда. Мора терпел злобное шипение Рене и тихо радовался – господин Тофана все-таки взял его в ученики, хотя бы потому, что никого другого под рукою не было – Левка не в счет, он неграмотный.  
\- Я научу тебя всему, что знаю, и ты меня задушишь? - спрашивал Рене, и Мора его успокаивал:  
\- Если я не придушил вас сразу после Ярославля – уже вряд ли соберусь.  
\- Может, я надеюсь, что ты это сделаешь, - говорил Рене,- может, я жду не дождусь, чтобы кто-нибудь придушил меня, пока я сплю.  
\- И не дождетесь, - разочаровал его Мора, - Левка не даст. Он в вас души не чает, Папи.  
В лаборатории Мора утратил последние иллюзии – о работе алхимиков. Разноцветные жидкости не бурлили в ретортах, и зловонный газ возносился к небу разве что в случае неудачи. Алхимия оказалась чем-то вроде кулинарии, но исполненной в малых формах, а отравиться результатом труда здесь значило удачу, а не поражение. Пусть Рене ругал ученика за тупоголовие, безграмотность и, как он выражался, незамутненность (по-немецки эти слова были еще длиннее и обиднее) – Мора видел, что делает успехи, и Рене по-своему этому рад. В Рене было не больше душевного тепла, чем в механической балерине, крутящейся на шкатулке, но Мора, человек простой и по-своему добрый, привязался к подопечному за время пути из России до Вартенберга и дальше, до Ганновера. Мора пронес его в своих ладонях бережно, как тухлое яйцо – сквозь тяготы бездорожья, через леса, мимо разбойников и проходимцев, сквозь войну, и порой Море начинало мерещиться, что и бессердечный Рене не столь уж бессердечен, нежели хочет казаться. Впрочем, Мора привык терять иллюзии и не стал бы плакать и по этой, последней.  
Сашхен Плаксин увидел, что работа алхимиков дает свои всходы, и воспарил душой. Если верить Плаксину, европейские господа спали и видели во сне возрождение традиций ядоварения. Плаксин взялся за поиск покупателей на результаты алхимических усилий, и преуспел. «И жизнь наша сделалась похожа на бродячий балаган» - так описывал дальнейшее развитие событий Рене, и недалек был от истины. Черный дормез развозил смерть от клиента к клиенту, дело процветало, доходы лились рекой. и всем это нравилось, кроме Рене – которому не нравилось ничего.  
Фрау Кошиц была одной из тех, кого сосватал в клиенты алхимикам Сашхен Плаксин. Фрау Кошиц не терпелось сделаться безутешной вдовой. И троица негодяев прибыла в Армагедвальд, чтобы ей в этом помочь.

В окно Мора увидел, как Левка верхом влетает во двор, и невольно пожалел скакуна под ним. Не прошло и пяти минут – Левка стоял на пороге комнаты с физиономией, преисполненной таинственности.  
\- Прибыл Плаксин? – тут же спросил Рене.  
\- Нет, застрял где-то, - Левка взял со стола яблоко, без спросу уселся в кресло и с хрустом принялся угрызать редкий для апреля месяца фрукт, - И откуда у них весною яблоки?  
\- Немцы, - пояснил Мора, - умеют хранить, не то, что некоторые.  
\- А-а… Так тетка Кошиц ждет завтра одного из вас, - Левка протянул Море уже вскрытую записку.  
\- Ты же не читаешь? – удивился Мора.  
\- А цифры знаю. Дата проставлена завтрашняя, значит, завтра ждет.  
Мора прочел записку, сложил листок самолетиком и пустил в полет – к Рене. Тот поймал, как кошка птичку:  
\- Фрау Кошиц желает необычного. Изобразить для нее пастора и провести в доме мессу… Ты знаешь, Мора, как проводится католическая месса? Ты же у нас католик.  
\- Я такой же католик, как вы, Папи, лютеранин, - огрызнулся Мора – неужели вы ни разу не видели мессы? Петербург, послы, гости столицы – и никто ни разу вам не показал?  
\- Я видел черные мессы, но это, кажется, не очень нам подходит, - тонко улыбнулся Рене, - и потом, мне вовек не сыграть попа. Но я могу выпросить у нашей очаровательной юной хозяйки рясу иезуита.  
\- С чего вы взяли, что у нее есть? – удивился Мора.  
\- Видел, как наш псоглавец снял с веревки во дворе такую рясу, вместе с другими вещами, и унес в дом.  
\- С чего вы взяли, что вам дадут? – не поверил Левка, и Рене тут же скроил оскорбленную физиономию:  
\- Лев, я, конечно, давно уже уродливый старый гусь и вряд ли смею рассчитывать на цветок невинности или что-нибудь в этом роде, но что не дадут иезуитскую рясу… Низко же вы меня цените.  
\- Посмотрим, - скептически произнес Левка, и тут же спохватился, - папаша, помните, когда вы в церкви бабе синяки закрашивали, муж ее явился?  
\- Убийца? – уточнил Мора.  
\- Люди в деревне говорили, что убийца, - согласился Левка, - насмерть жену забил по пьяному делу. Только убийца этот в церкви сейчас лежит – наказал его бог. Как похоронил жену – к вечеру сам и помер от разрыва сердца.  
\- Я так и думал, - сладко улыбнулся Рене, - что он не удержится. От прощального поцелуя.  
\- Рене, - грозно вопросил Мора, - чем вы ее накрасили?  
\- Догадайся сам, - отмахнулся Рене, - я что, напрасно столько лет тебя учил? Лев, ты обещал мне портрет углем, - Рене повернулся в кресле в сторону Левки с самым приветливым лицом, - я жду тебя с утра, видишь, накрасился, сижу с вымытой шеей.  
\- Зачем это вам? – изумился Мора, - давно кошмары не снились?  
\- Пока ты спал, я заглянул к юной хозяйке этого дома – представь себе, она художница, вроде нашего Льва. Разве что слегка превосходит его в мастерстве. Как обладателю уродливого портрета углем, мне легче будет очаровать ее и убедить одолжить нам рясу. Например, для того, чтобы наш юный гений смог правдиво живописать Торквемаду в жанровой сцене.  
\- Кого? – Лев извлек из багажа планшет и коробку с углем и уже готовился приступить.  
\- Великого инквизитора, - объяснил Мора, - а что, это мысль. Левка, давай, рисуй его правдиво, не жалей угля.  
\- Прошу, маэстро, - Рене принял в кресле величественную позу и замер. Мора встал за спиной у Левки и с прищуром смотрел, как мастер наносит на лист первые тонкие линии:  
\- Так, уже наметилась макитра – это что, голова, Левка?  
\- Не смущайтесь, Лев, - успокоил художника Рене, - в Петербурге придворный живописец Каравак всем рисовал вместо физиономий макитры, и все оставались довольны. Он так и помер среди своих макитр, в чинах и в славе.  
\- И вас рисовал? – уточнил Левка. Рене лишь сокрушенно вздохнул.  
\- Так не платили бы ему, - посоветовал Левка, - вон господ Мегид какой-то деятель вылепил в церкви, помните четырех фарфоровых пупсов? Так они, говорят, тоже отказались платить – оттого, что пупсы непохожи.  
\- Я не платил Караваку, - усмехнулся Рене, - но и это меня не спасло. Он мне эту мерзость подарил.  
\- Левка, у тебя сейчас нос загуляет, - напомнил Мора, - и уши у людей совсем не там. Папи, вы только не огорчайтесь, вы не такой, вы гораздо красивее.

За ужином, сидя напротив Аделаисы Мегид, Рене не сводил с ее лица магнетических своих бархатных глаз. Павший светильник был водружен на место и озарял столовую своим неярким светом. Аделаиса мучительно пунцовела под взглядом Рене. «Казалось бы, мухомор мухомором, - завистливо думал Мора о своем «папаше», - А мастерство не пропьешь. Можно поспорить – еще пара дней, и она даст ему не только иезуитскую рясу».  
\- Госпожа Аделаиса, - начал Мора – он включил все свое обаяние, и все равно понимал, что до чертова Рене ему как до неба, - сегодня я пытался совершить променад по галереям вашего волшебного дома и обнаружил, что доступ закрыт во все башни, кроме той, в которой мы с вами имеем честь находиться. Неужели в остальных башнях никто не живет?  
\- Все в отъезде, - разъяснила Аделаиса. Она почти не ела, и видно было, что какая-то мысль неотступно терзает ее, - Хозяйка этой башни – моя приемная мать, Пестиленс Мегид, а в другие башни нам доступа нет, господа Мегид хоть между собою и родственники, но совсем не друзья.  
\- Я видел в церкви неподалеку забавный барельеф, изображающий хозяев этих мест, - вспомнил Мора.  
\- Совсем непохожи, - рассмеялась Аделаиса, - тетушка Беллюм грозилась явиться в ту церковь с молотком и «разнести в кашу этих болванов» - она склонна к эскападам и аффектам, наша тетушка Беллюм.  
Рене поднял голову от тарелки. Он ел так красиво, что хотелось на это смотреть, и Аделаиса никак не могла удержаться – смотрела.  
\- Пестиленс и Беллюм, - проговорил Рене своим тихим, но отчетливым голосом, - могу поспорить, двух других господ Мегид зовут Мот и Фами.  
\- Вы все же знакомы? – воскликнула Аделаиса.  
\- Вовсе нет, - летуче улыбнулся Рене, - но я встречал уже господ, подобных господам из дома Мегид. У меня был друг по имени Десэ, и не удивлюсь, если окажется, что они с вашим дядюшкой Мотом дальние родственники.  
\- Никогда не слышала, - удивилась Аделаиса.  
\- У Папи старческие фантазии, - сердито проговорил Мора, - а барельеф все же хорош. На нашего кучера он произвел неизгладимое впечатление. Он даже зарисовал эти фигуры по памяти.  
\- Ваш кучер художник? – рассмеялась Аделаиса, - У него несколько… разбойничий вид. Неужели в нем живет артистическая душа?  
\- Еще какая! – признал Мора, - Лев сегодня изобразил нашего Рене – углем, в стиле старых мастеров.  
\- Я не смог сдержать слез, - вздохнул Рене, - так меня еще никто не рисовал.  
\- Я хотела бы это видеть! – вскричала Аделаиса с детским энтузиазмом.  
\- Прикажите – и сразу после ужина мы будем ждать вас в гостиной с этим чудом графического искусства, - предложил Мора.  
\- Что ж, свидание назначено – сегодня вечером в гостиной, - провозгласила Аделаиса.

В гостиную парочка Шкленаржей явилась чуть раньше хозяйки дома – в комнате лишь молчаливый Кристоф зажигал дополнительные свечи, демонстрируя свой отнюдь не медальный профиль.  
\- Вам бы притормозить, Папи, - полушепотом посоветовал Мора, перебрасывая в руках папку с наброском, - ей лет шестнадцать, не больше, а вы у нас старый гриб. Грешновато выходит…  
\- А что я могу? – пожал плечами Рене, - Я же ничего нарочно не делаю, я просто есть.  
\- Кокетка, - проворчал Мора. Он отошел к камину и засмотрелся на два женских портрета над ним – на одном была дама в платье эпохи Руа Солей, а на втором – монахиня с губами, сложенными в куриную гузку, - Как вы думаете, Папи, эти две дамы родственницы или просто похожи?  
\- Это одна дама, - проговорила, входя, Аделаиса, - на портретах моя мать, аббатиса Ремиремон. Впрочем, на правом портрете она еще мадемуазель де Лильбон.  
Рене нахмурился, словно вспоминая что-то, а Мора подошел к Аделаисе и раскрыл перед ней папку со злосчастным портретом:  
\- Вот, фройляйн Мегид, плоды трудов нашего юного дарования.  
\- Ах, бедняжка Рене! – воскликнула, смеясь, Аделаиса, - Он вас не пощадил!  
\- Мальчик старался, - вкрадчиво ответил Рене, - будем к нему снисходительны.  
\- Вы святой, Рене, - с нежностью произнесла Аделаиса, - я могу лишь попытаться залечить нанесенную рану и нарисовать вас еще раз – может быть, выйдет чуть более похоже. И вас, Алоис, если вы не будете против – должен получиться недурной парный портрет.  
\- Благодарю вас, фройляйн Мегид, - Рене взял руку Аделаисы и поднес к губам, - В любое время мы явимся по вашему зову и послужим вам самыми благодарными моделями. Если только завтра не… - он запнулся, и глаза его сделались трагическими.  
\- Что – не? Продолжайте! – привычно зардевшись от поцелуя, прошептала Аделаиса.  
\- Мой сынишка, вот этот Алоис, - Рене укоризненно кивнул на Мору, все хихикавшего над раскрытой папкой, - завтра должен отдать карточный долг. Если бы то были деньги – мы бы горя не знали. Но глупый мой мальчишка играл на желание – завтра он должен явиться в дом своего кредитора в одежде иезуита и провести мессу.  
\- И что же вам мешает? Вы не католик, верно? – обратилась Аделаиса к притихшему Море, поторопившемуся принять смущенный вид.  
\- Увы, - убито проговорил Мора, - мы лютеране, я и Папи. Левка-художник – тот вообще адепт ортодоксальной церкви. Я погиб…  
\- Подождите умирать, - рассмеялась Аделаиса, - я сейчас вернусь, не уходите никуда, - и почти бегом устремилась прочь из комнаты. Мора подмигнул Рене, тот прошептал в ответ:  
\- Не гримасничай – нос отвалится, - и Мора в отместку показал ему портрет из раскрытой папки. Рене скривился, - Готовься - теперь и фройляйн изобразит нас в своей манере…  
\- Тише, - по коридору послышался топот каблучков. Аделаиса влетела в гостиную, держа в руках сложенную рясу и поверх нее – стопку книг. Венчала сию пирамиду маленькая блестящая дароносица.  
\- Вот, господа, ваше спасение, - девушка торжественно возложила стопку на инкрустированный кривоногий столик, - только, умоляю, верните все в целости – это вещи моего отца, он будет в ярости, если что-то пострадает.  
\- Ваш отец – иезуит, прекрасная фройляйн Мегид? – не удержался от вопроса Рене.  
\- Генерал Общества Иисуса, - прошептала Аделаиса. Мора и Рене, не сговариваясь, одновременно шагнули к ней, взяли каждый – Мора правую руку Аделаисы, Рене левую, - и синхронно склонились в поцелуе. Бедная Аделаиса сделалась совсем уж свекольного цвета.  
\- Вы моя спасительница, прекрасная фройляйн Мегид, - страстно проговорил Мора, и вредный Рене тут же продолжил за ним:  
\- Deus ex machina…

На встречу с госпожой Кошиц Мора не наклеил носа. И коня не стал брать – чтобы не привлечь лишнего внимания псоглавца Кристофа. Черной тенью выскользнул он из ворот, перешел реку по воде, аки посуху – на мосту воды оставалось по щиколотку – и с мокрыми ногами и сумою за плечами устремился к дому господ Кошиц. В суме болтались две священные книги и дароносица с облатками – за идею с облатками Мора мысленно поблагодарил изобретательную будущую вдову. «А ведь я должен буду ее исповедовать» - подумал Мора и про себя рассмеялся.  
Впрочем, исповедь оказалась формальностью, и плебейская латынь Моры прошла в семействе Кошиц на ура – настоящей здесь, видать, не слыхали. На домашней мессе присутствовали только супруги Кошицы и пожилая тетушка-компаньонка, судя по всему, дуэнья и тюремщица молодой жены хозяина. Мору трясло весь спектакль, и не только из-за мокрых ног – не впервые он убивал за деньги, но сейчас все было обставлено столь торжественно, и почести, оказанные лже-иезуиту в этом доме, ранили Мору в самое сердце. «Нужно было Рене к ним идти, - думал Мора, - у него нет ни души, не сердца». Суровый седой Кошиц, похожий на черепаху, трепетал перед заезжим горе-пастором, и у Моры дрогнула рука, когда он вкладывал в доверчиво открытый рот заранее пропитанную ядом просфору. «А ведь ты мечтал об этом, - сказал себе Мора, - именно о таком будущем ты грезил в ярославском остроге, и вот – дождался. Хорошо ли тебе сейчас?»  
Спектакль окончился, Мора собрал в заплечный мешок свой священный инвентарь и на прощание протянул хозяевам руку – для поцелуя. От поцелуя свежеубиенного Кошица Мору передернуло – он едва сдержался. Завтра герр Кошиц проснется печален и еще неделю будет печален. На вторую неделю у него заболит голова, нахлынет жар, но скоро пройдет – особенно если пустить кровь. Он все еще будет печален но, наверное, привыкнет. А к концу второй недели остановится сердце. Господа Шкленаржи к тому времени будут уже в Вене.  
Мора шел по дороге – мимо церкви, мимо вязов, облепленных омелами, и в обуви его мерзко хлюпала вода. И на душе тоже мерзко хлюпало – не иначе, совесть. Хитрая баба Кошиц не взяла грех на душу, не решилась травить мужа, все пришлось проделать самому Море. «Вернусь в Кениг, - подумал Мора, - куплю дом, заведу выезд, как у графа Делакруа. Каждый день буду писать Матрене письма. Левка нигде не пропадет, а Рене спит и видит, чтобы мы от него отвязались. Будет счастье у старого хрена». Поездка в Вену обещала достаточно барышей, чтобы завершить карьеру – всем четверым, включая господина Плаксина. По дороге к дому Мора заглянул в гостиницу – Плаксин еще не прибыл – и по старой привычке стянул со стола газету. Все-таки не зря утверждают, что знания – сила.  
Мора пересек мост, просочился в ворота, и тут ожидало его разочарование – черный ход был закрыт, и кошмарный Кристоф не спешил отворять, то ли спал, то ли прогуливался где-то. Мора отыскал на поясе загогулину, служившую и отмычкой – привязал на всякий случай перед уходом, как чувствовал – поковырялся в замке и вошел. В доме было темно и тихо, не слыхать ни хозяйки, ни гостей. Мора бесшумно двинулся было к своим покоям, и тут галерея залилась сиянием. Мора задрал голову – и узрел удивительную фигуру, наподобие озаренного гриба. Высокая фигура в балахоне, в шляпе с очень широкими полями, сплошь облепленными горящими свечами – обратилась к Море голосом Аделаисы Мегид:  
\- Господин Шкленарж! Мы ждем вас позировать, я и ваш отец.  
«И почему я именно так и предполагал» - сердито подумал Мора.  
\- Я переодену свой маскарадный наряд и тотчас явлюсь, любезная фройляйн.  
\- Мы ждем вас! – повторила Аделаиса и медленно удалилась, унося свой пылающий венец.  
Мора ворвался в комнату, снял и сложил рясу, принарядился и наклеил нос. Хотел было подушиться, чтобы позлить Рене – тот не переносил парфюмов – но передумал. Подправил краску на лице, уложил по-иному волосы и взял в руки добро отца-иезуита – вернуть хозяйке.  
Рене, конечно же, позировал Аделаисе – изящный, с напудренными волосами, в лучшем своем жилете. Аделаиса уже принялась за краски, шляпа со свечами нужна была ей, оказывается, чтобы освещать холст.  
\- Прошу вас, Алоис, - пригласила художница, - встаньте за спинкой кресла, если вас не затруднит. Я оставила вам место в своей композиции.  
Мора встал за спинкой кресла, в котором сидел Рене.  
\- Я спиной чувствую твою ненависть, - прошептал Рене, - сынуля.  
\- Я не задушил вас после Ярославля, - тоже шепотом отвечал Мора, - а теперь вряд ли решусь.  
\- О чем вы шепчетесь? – ревниво спросила Аделаиса.  
\- Обсуждаем, что должно получиться, - отвечал Рене, - у меня на мызе висел похожий по композиции портрет – я и мой брат Гасси. Возможно, этот портрет до сих пор там висит.  
\- Что такое мыза? – спросила Аделаиса.  
\- Что-то вроде имения. Знаете пословицу – где имение, а где вода?  
\- Впервые слышу. А получиться у нас с вами должно что-то вроде портрета за вашей спиной – он всегда меня вдохновлял.  
Мора развернулся на каблуках, чтобы посмотреть, а Рене извернулся, сидя на месте – он умел перекручиваться в талии, как змея. На стене среди набросков и эскизов висел небольшой портрет, изображавший двух мужчин в старинной одежде. Один сидел в кресле, другой стоял за его спиной, и оба – выглядели неоднозначно. Сидевший облачен был в одежду иезуита, но без креста на груди, и волосы его, пепельные и очень длинные, переброшены были на одно плечо, как у щеголей елизаветинских времен. Черты его были правильны, но очень холодны и безжизненны – словно у трупа, удерживаемого для портрета специальным штативом. Господин за его спиною, напротив, змеино так улыбался. На нем был парик с коком, напоминающий львиную гриву или копну сена – по давнишней придворной моде Короля-Солнце.  
\- Старые знакомые! – умилился Рене, - Аббат де Лю и шевалье Десэ.  
Он проговорил это спокойно, а бедная художница чуть не выронила кисть:  
\- Вы все-таки знакомы?  
\- Да нет же, фройляйн, - устало повторил Рене и повернулся обратно, - не такой я старый…Мой наставник, месье Десэ, показывал мне гравюру с этого портрета. Давно, еще в пору моей цветущей юности. Шевалье был его братом, то ли сводным, то ли двоюродным, а падре де Лю – чем-то вроде патрона того шевалье, если мне не изменяет память.  
\- Верно, - отвечала заворожено Аделаиса, - падре и есть мой отец. А шевалье – тот самый Мот Десэ-Мегид, что живет в этом доме в одной из башен.  
\- Мне известна история мадемуазель Лильбон и падре де Лю, - с расстановкой произнес Рене, - но и вам, фройляйн, она должна быть известна. Если же нет – я умолкаю, и примите мои извинения, я не пророню более ни слова об этих господах и мадемуазель.  
\- Папи, вы говорите, как придворный чтец, который читает королю на ночь, - усмехнулся Мора.  
\- Так что было, то было, - сдержанно отвечал Рене.  
\- Я знаю эту историю, Рене, - с улыбкой проговорила Аделаиса, - и мне очень хочется услышать от вас ту версию, которую слышали вы. Расскажите, чтобы я могла сравнить – и да, я знаю, что история необычна и весьма пикантна. Вы меня ею не оскорбите. Только прошу – не вертитесь так во время рассказа, а не то я преуспею не более, чем ваш кучер Лев.  
Рене выпрямился в кресле и начал свой рассказ, неторопливо и тщательно проговаривая слова – и в самом деле, словно придворный чтец:  
\- Эту историю поведал мне наш домашний учитель, месье Десэ. Он утверждал, что был ее свидетелем, но, вернее всего, кривил душою – будь он там, на момент рассказа он достиг бы уже мафусаиловых лет. А господин Десэ был вполне себе моложавым негодяем. Итак, случилась эта история в предместье Сен-Клу, недалеко от замка знаменитого Месье, младшего брата Короля-Солнце. Компания придворных собралась для черной мессы: сам Месье, его миньон шевалье де Лоррен, герцог Водемон и две племянницы герцога, де Лильбон и д’Эпине. Служили мессу аббат Гибур и небезызвестная ведьма Катарина Десэ по прозвищу Мон Вуазен. Мой Десэ утверждал, что он – сын этой самой Катарины, но я не стал бы опрометчиво ему доверять. Тело юной госпожи Лильбон служило алтарем, на котором, по традиции, приносится жертва. Не знаю, кого принесла в жертву Мон Вуазен, младенца или черную курицу, но кровь пролилась на алтарь, и колдунья трижды провозгласила имя Сатаны. Тут же двери распахнулись, и на пороге перед взорами изумленных дьяволопоклонников явился аббат де Лю, посланник Ватикана. За спиною его стоял шевалье Десэ-Мегид, давний приятель аббата. «Катрин, - произнес с гневом де Лю, - Твои призывы были весьма настойчивы, они вынудили меня прервать разговор с королем и в спешке сорваться к тебе из Версаля. Ты проливаешь кровь и зовешь меня, и мне приходится – хочу я того или нет - явиться на твой зов. Ради чего же ты зовешь меня – стоит ли оно – брошенных дел, прерванной беседы, потерянного времени, моих разрушенных планов?» Напомню, что все участники мессы были в масках, и вряд ли явление злобного папского порученца смогло бы им повредить. Кое-кто из присутствующих решил, что де Лю не в себе, но Мон Вуазен, обычно спокойная и бесстрашная, вдруг перепугалась. Она рухнула на колени и принялась молить легата о прощении, и весь ее вид свидетельствовал о смертельном страхе. Когда и аббат Гибур вдруг рухнул без чувств, придворным греховодникам стало не по себе. Де Лю сделал движение рукой, прочертив в воздухе огненный след, по-латыни пожелал смерти лежащим у его ног колдунье и аббату, и в гневе вышел прочь. Десэ-Мегид с ехиднейшим видом поспешил за ним. Придворные смотрели им вслед, как соляные столпы, и только девица Лильбон отбросила свечи, что держала в руках, накинула на себя плащ и выбежала следом за уходящим де Лю. Наверное, по доброте душевной ей захотелось заставить папского посланника отменить произнесенное проклятие. И, скорее всего, девушка верила – раз де Лю явился на зов Мон Вуазен, значит, он и есть тот, кого колдунья пыталась призвать. Никто не знает, о чем говорили девица Лильбон и господин де Лю. Через полчаса мадемуазель вернулась. Горе-сатанисты благополучно вернулись в замок Сен-Клу. Но не прошло и года – Мон Вуазен и аббат Гибур были арестованы по знаменитому делу о ядах, Мон Вуазен окончила свои дни на костре, а аббат, если мне не изменяет память, был задушен в тюрьме.  
\- Я продолжу вашу историю, - тихо сказала Аделаиса, - девица Лильбон не раз и не два виделась потом с падре де Лю. После приключения на черной мессе они сделались добрыми друзьями. Знаете, Рене, де Лю не случайно явился на зов своей жрицы. И я, появившаяся на свет как плод этой доброй дружбы, - первое тому доказательство, - Аделаиса горделиво выпрямилась и продолжила, - У истории есть и предыстория – как-то в Версале, в лабиринте из подстриженного лавра, мадемуазель Лильбон посетовала своему спутнику, что вряд ли когда-нибудь выйдет замуж: «Мой жених должен быть сам дьявол, чтобы соответствовать запросам моих родных». За стеной из лавра раздался смех – шевалье Десэ-Мегид слышал ее слова и не сдержался, рассмеялся. А папский посланник рядом с шевалье – они были неразлучны – просто ее услышал.  
\- Вы мистификатор, милая Аделаиса, совсем как мой покойный учитель Десэ, - мягко проговорил Рене, - вам должно быть очень много лет, если вы родились в пору дела о ядах.  
\- Я не знаю, отчего так, - еще тише, смущенно отвечала художница, и свечи на ее шляпе затрепетали, - может мы, как русалки, живем по триста лет? Я уже восемьдесят лет девочка…  
\- Простите, что не могу вам поверить, - сокрушенно вздохнул Рене, - я не умею верить в подобные вещи. Это все равно что в бога.  
\- А я верю, - встрял Мора, - вот графу Сен-Жермену уже сто лет пятьдесят, и никто его этим не попрекает.  
\- Вы сравниваете меня с этим жуликом, милейший Алоис? – оскорбилась Аделаиса.  
\- Сынуля шутит, - успокоил ее Рене, - Но как же вы попали в дом Мегид?  
\- В монастырь Ремиремон, где мать моя была аббатисой, пришла болезнь. Все умерли от этой болезни, а меня забрали Мот и Пестиленс.  
\- Вас забрали с собою Смерть и Чума? Кажется, я начинаю понимать вас, - Рене лукаво улыбнулся, - и мне нравится такая игра.  
В дверь мастерской тихонько постучали.  
\- Кристоф зовет нас на ужин, - с явным облегчением произнесла Аделаиса, - Мы закончим портрет завтра, если вы не против, господа.

После ужина Кристоф внес в комнату кувшины с водой для умывания и, как только он вышел – Мора закрыл за ним дверь.  
\- Если Плаксин завтра не явится, придется оставить ему письмо и добираться до Вены самим, - зло сказал Мора, - Чертов Кошиц…от истории с Кошицами меня тянет блевать. Я прежде никогда не убивал – человека, верящего мне всецело. И никогда еще не был так себе противен. Это всегда так, Папи?  
\- Погоди, вот старина Кошиц умрет - и будет сидеть в ногах твоей постели, и говорить с тобой, - с грустной насмешкой предсказал Рене, - каждую, каждую ночь.  
\- А кто сидит на вашей постели?  
\- Представь себе, он у меня всего один, человек, принявший смерть из моих рук, - отвечал Рене очень тихо, он смыл с лица краску и теперь расчесывал волосы блестящей черной щеткой, - Двенадцать остальных моих жертв убили другие руки, но, поверь, я все равно помню каждого из них. И, боюсь, – не так много времени пройдет, и все они встретят меня там, за гробом. Ты зря просил такой жизни, Мора. Не понимаю, как вообще ее можно было желать.  
\- Но вы же сами, Рене…  
\- Я не выбирал, быть мне отравителем или нет, - Рене отложил щетку и вновь собрал волосы в косу, - Я родился таким. Мой отец нанимал нам, троим братьям, специального учителя, как нанимают математиков и танцмейстеров. Мой отец умер от своего яда. Мой брат, Гасси, тот, что со мной на портрете – умер от яда, составленного мною. Ты спишь, Мора, и видишь сны, а я каждую ночь говорю со своим Гасси, уже тридцать лет.  
\- А я теперь буду говорить с господином Кошицем, - Мора сбросил кафтан, и из кармана вывалилась газета. Мора поднял газету и заглянул в театральные новости, - На какую оперу мы отправимся в Вене, Папи? Тут две на выбор – «Жизнь во грехе» и «Альцина». Я предлагаю «Жизнь во грехе».  
\- Отличная идея – встретиться со всеми в опере, в графской ложе, - оживился Рене, - ты бываешь гениален, Мора. Плаксин раздобудет нам эту ложу через своего патрона, и все наши дела в Вене завершатся одним днем. Дай мне твою газету, малыш.  
Мора протянул ему листок.  
\- Конечно же, «Альцина», - с упоением выговорил Рене название оперы, - я пытался ставить Генделя у себя дома, но потерпел фиаско. А при дворе царил мой тиран Арайя, при нем я не смел и заикнуться о Генделе. Он бы год обливал меня ревнивым презрением. Конечно же, Гендель, «Альцина», милый мой Мора, я хоть увижу, какова она на самом деле…  
Рене перевернул газету, пробежал глазами международные новости.  
\- Что с вами, Папи? – воскликнул Мора. Рене так сжал кулак, что с ладони закапала кровь – и алой струйкой уже лилась за манжет. Рене с ледяным и безучастным лицом отложил газету:  
\- Наш русский король-олень, вернее, царь-олень принял в Петербурге вельмож, возвращенных из ссылки. Бирона и Мюниха. Если бы господа Левенвольд и Остерман не изволили в ссылке окочуриться, их бы тоже ожидало триумфальное возвращение.  
\- Не грустите, Папи, - утешил его Мора, - господин Левенвольд обречен был окочуриться. Доктор с поручиком уже сговаривались дать ему по тыкве и разъехаться по домам.  
\- Ты уверен? – проворчал Рене, но заметно веселее, - Обидно думать, что дюк Курляндский возвращается в свое герцогство опять в чинах и в славе, а я скитаюсь по задворкам, без имени, без титула, даже без личного врача…  
\- Это без которого? Который собирался вас убить? – уточил Мора.  
Рене стер с ладони кровь, улыбнулся и вдруг скосил глаза и поднял брови, указывая Море на что-то – на гобелен на стене. Мора вгляделся – у охотника на гобелене прорезался живой блестящий глаз и вовсю таращился на гостей. Мора показал глазу кулак – глаз тут же спрятался.  
\- Легко ты его, - позавидовал Рене, - а я все думал – что с ним, таким, делать? Знаешь, Мора, если тебе так уж жаль твоего Кошица – но только одного конкретного Кошица, и все – отвези ему завтра пилюлю митридата и скорми как-нибудь. Ты хитрый, ты придумаешь. Это непрофессионально и вообще фу, но если уж тебе так не хочется видеть старину Кошица всю жизнь у своих ног – я тебя понимаю. Как твой горе-учитель, могу благословить питомца на позорное деяние…  
Мора покосился на гобелен – не вернулся ли глаз – пантерой пересек комнату, склонился над креслом Рене, сгреб в охапку своего хрупкого учителя и с чувством поцеловал. Тот вывернулся из объятий и произнес с добродушной брезгливостью:  
\- Вот уж не думал, сынок, что и ты – buseranti…

В просторной прихожей дома Мегид Мора и Левка упражнялись в фехтовании. С милостивого разрешения хозяйки дома у пустотелых рыцарей изъяты были их тупые мечи, и теперь фехтовальщики отрабатывали выпады, преследуя друг друга на мозаичном полу. Рене сидел в кресле, симулировал арбитраж и время от времени награждал фехтовальщиков язвительными комментариями. Рене этим утром умирал от мигрени, но, как гордый потомок крестоносцев, не подавал вида. Всю вторую половину ночи Рене простоял у раскрытого окна, ожидая Мору – тот, вдохновленный благословением учителя, той же ночью вылез в окно и устремился к дому Кошицев, исправлять содеянное. Рене обо многом вспомнил и передумал, вдыхая влажную апрельскую морось, запах прошлогодних листьев и оттаявшей земли. Ледяная петербургская весна, снег за окном, крылатый всадник на лучшей в городе лошади… «jeune ´etourdi, sans esprit, mal-fait, laid …» Кровь на губах и человек, уходящий по анфиладе комнат – прочь, навсегда. Наверное, именно за воспоминания он и расплачивался сейчас этой утренней мигренью. Мора вернулся, и Рене помог ему влезть в окно, хоть и не было в том необходимости – Мора перемещался по карнизам, как кот.  
\- Вы ждали меня, Папи? – удивился Мора. Он закрыл ставни и задернул шторы.  
\- Все-таки я виновник твоей эскапады, - признался Рене, забираясь, наконец, под одеяло, - герр Кошиц будет жить?  
\- Должно быть, выживет. Я всыпал митридат в воду в стакан на его прикроватном столике, дед проснулся от шороха, и я даже видел, как он выпил эту воду, - Мора уселся на свою кровать и принялся раскачиваться на матрасе, - Папи, не спите. Я ведь не зря ходил. Плаксин приехал – я видел возле гостиницы его лошадь.  
\- Вот именно его лошадь? – не поверил Рене.  
\- Я же цыган, Папи, - напомнил Мора, - есть надежда, что завтра мы покинем этот проклятый Армагедвальд.  
И вот Мора порхал, как бабочка, демонстрируя выпады и туше, а Рене умирал. С галереи сошла Аделаиса, румяная и свежая, как богиня утренней зари, и опустилась в соседнее кресло:  
\- А почему вы не фехтуете, Рене? Я мола бы вызвать Кристофа, вам в пару, или даже сама…  
\- Я слишком стар для таких экзерсисов, фройляйн, - устало отозвался Рене, - и потом, я теоретик в этом деле, но не практик. В Лифляндии у меня был учитель фехтования, и я чуть не остался без глаза, как принцесса Эболи.  
\- Разве Шкленарж – лифляндская фамилия? – деланно удивилась Аделаиса, и Рене отвечал ей все так же устало:  
\- Вы же давно все поняли, фройляйн, оставьте в покое бедных Шкленаржей.  
\- Я догадалась, что Алоис не ваш сын, - задумчиво проговорила Аделаиса, - вы немец, он француз, вы дворянин, а он – бог весть, но точно не дворянин, я же вижу как он фехтует – как пират.  
\- Агрессивный кенигсбергский стиль, - оценил Рене, - по-своему хорош, ничего лишнего.  
Бесшумно приблизился Кристоф, протянул Рене записку.  
\- Прошу прощения, фройляйн Мегид, - Рене распечатал записку и пробежал глазами, - наш банкир прибыл в гостиницу. Этим вечером мы должны отправиться дальше, в Вену, все вместе. Боюсь, ваш чудесный портрет так и не будет закончен.  
Фехтовальщики бросили свое занятие и стояли, вопросительно глядя на Рене.  
\- Сложите оружие, - велел Рене, - и готовьте карету. Мы должны подхватить господина Плаксин у гостиницы в половине девятого. Вечера.  
Мора и Левка синхронно вложили мечи в рыцарские ножны и практически строем вышли на улицу.  
\- Простите, прекрасная Аделаиса, - почти нежно извинился Рене, - но я вынужден оставить вас. Пока мальчики готовят карету – я должен уложить наши вещи.  
\- Погодите, Рене, - Аделаиса взяла его за руку с такой страстью, что звякнули друг об друга драгоценные перстни, - я хотела попросить вас о помощи.  
\- Я ваш должник, фройляйн, - Рене смиренно склонил голову. Аделаиса не сводила с него глаз – морщины делали лицо Рене похожим на старинный китайский фарфор, покрытый трещинами, но оттого не менее прекрасный. Аделаиса хотела бы видеть свое отражение в его глазах – и не видела, Рене опустил ресницы.  
\- Мне тоже нужно в Вену, - выпалила девушка, - я переписывалась с фройляйн Керншток, портретисткой, посылала ей свои эскизы. Госпожа Керншток готова взять меня в ученицы, но только… - Аделаиса замялась.  
\- Ваша семья против? – догадался Рене, - Они не отпускают вас? Рассчитывают выдать вас замуж?  
\- Не замуж, - слабо улыбнулась Аделаиса, - но не отпускают.  
\- Если по документам вы родились во времена процесса о ядах, - тонко улыбнулся Рене, - и вы вполне дееспособны, то что вам мешает уехать с нами? Если же вам шестнадцать или того меньше – увы, нас могут арестовать за похищение малолетней.  
\- Я никогда не задумывалась, что давно уже юридически свободна, - серые глаза Аделаисы засияли, - я столько лет слушаюсь своих воспитателей – а могла бы давно перестать их слушаться! Да, по документам я не просто взрослая – я древнейшая бабка.  
\- Ну и слава богу, - вздохнул Рене и наконец освободил свои пальцы из горячей Аделаисиной руки, - только вот беда, вы неверно оценили расстановку сил. Вы не того просите. Не я глава нашей маленькой группы.  
\- Но вы же старший? – удивилась Аделаиса, - Они же слушались вас?  
\- Это игра, моя девочка, - с мягкой горечью проговорил Рене, - я их пленник. Вы угадали, я немецкий дворянин, вернее, когда-то был им. Один мой приятель, господин влиятельный, богатый, но очень бестолковый, помог мне бежать из пожизненный ссылки. Он нанял этих двоих для осуществления своего дерзкого замысла. После побега я утратил имя, да и всего себя, и сделался заложником этой пары, полной их собственностью. Война спутала наши следы, мой спаситель потерял к нам интерес – его карты сыграли, и господина сего увлекли уже новые игры. Я остался пленником, может, почетным, но пленником – и мне некуда бежать, - Рене закрыл лицо руками, но так, чтобы не смазался грим, - впрочем, наша тюрьма – это мы сами. Далеко ли сбежишь от себя самого?  
Рене отнял руки от лица и взглянул на Аделаису своими беспомощными оленьими глазами:  
\- Девочка моя, не того вы просите о помощи. Вот вернется с конюшни господин Алоис – просите его, и он вряд ли вам откажет. Только будьте с ним осторожны – с него станется продать вас по дороге в какой-нибудь дом терпимости.  
Аделаиса молчала, в серых глазах ее стояли слезы – и одна за другой жемчужинами покатились по щекам.  
\- Не плачьте, девочка моя, он, скорее всего, так с вами не поступит, - Рене взял ее руку и поднес к своим губам, - мои силы ничтожны, но я ему не позволю.  
\- Мне так жаль вас, Рене, - сдавленно прошептала Аделаиса, - или вы не Рене? И он – не Алоис?  
\- Он Мора, - признался Рене, - а я набрался храбрости и назвал вам свое настоящее имя. Вот и мой сын!  
Мора вошел в прихожую – со связкой багажных ремней в руке:  
\- Папи, чего вы ждете? Ваши наряды сами себя не уложат.  
\- У нашей любезной хозяйки дело к вам, сын мой, - Рене поднялся и сделал многозначительное движение бровями – так, чтобы Аделаиса не видела, - я оставлю вас наедине с фройляйн Мегид. Ты прав, наряды сами себя не уложат.

\- Вот кто вы, Рене – злодей, идиот, бездарный манипулятор? – Мора вошел и хлопнул с досады дверью, - Девчонка влюблена в вас, как кошка. Готова бежать за вами в Вену.  
\- К госпоже Керншток, - сдержанно поправил Рене. Он сложил сорочки в сундук, и сундук напоминал теперь объевшегося крокодила, - Сядь на него сверху, Мора, иначе не застегнется.  
Мора уселся на сундук верхом, и Рене склонился, чтобы свести друг с другом металлические застежки.  
\- Вы слепой, Рене? Это все из-за вас, - укорил его Мора.  
\- Ты меня демонизируешь, - Рене выпрямился, в расстегнутом камзоле, с растрепанными волосами, - моя звезда в плеяде Амура давно закатилась. Девочка просто хочет учиться рисовать. И госпожа Керншток существует в природе – старая дева, пишет портреты цесарских вельмож.  
\- Поклянитесь, что не станете… - Мора задумался, как сформулировать – чего не станет делать Рене?  
\- А ты пообещай, что не продашь ее в публичный дом по дороге, - усмехнулся Рене и пригладил волосы, - А я-то – не стану. Я слишком стар для таких фокусов, друг мой Мора. И девочка эта не совсем в моем вкусе.  
\- Я знаю, кто в вашем вкусе, - Мора слез с сундука и сделал шаг к Рене. Из ворота белой рубашки выбился амулет на тонкой цепочке – выскользнул, когда Рене застегивал замки на сундуке. Мора дотронулся до этого амулета – розового камня в золотой оправе – и Рене опустил глаза, следя за его рукой.  
\- Хочешь сказать – в моем вкусе разве что госпожа Тофана? – он усмехнулся и спрятал амулет под рубашку, - Да, пожалуй.  
\- Хочу сказать – этот камень из четок герцога Курляндского, - отвечал саркастически Мора, - вот вы и носите его у самого сердца.  
\- В любом случае, девочке со мною ничего не грозит, - любезно отозвался Рене.  
\- Но мы с вами не Король-Солнце, чтобы на глазах изумленной публики везти в своей карете юную девицу, - сказал Мора, - поэтому вы рано застегнули свой чемодан. Нам придется одолжить юной Аделаисе что-нибудь из вашей коллекции – мои вещи будут для нее широки. А у вас у обоих – есть талия.

Рене поднялся в мастерскую Аделаисы – чтобы прихватить-таки с собою незаконченный портрет. Чутье подсказывало ему, что после исчезновения юной художницы портрет послужит ее преследователям неоценимой подсказкой.  
Аделаиса беспомощно вертелась перед небольшим зеркалом – пока что в одном камзоле, рубашке и кюлотах. Чулки на ней были постыдно перекручены, а туфельки – те, простенькие, от почтальонского костюмчика..  
\- Как хорошо, что это вы, Рене! – воскликнула девушка, - Взгляните, все правильно?  
\- Все неправильно, - Рене присел возле нее на корточки и поправил то, что можно было поправить, затем поднялся и заново завязал галстук, - Поймите, фройляйн, мой наряд – это вам не мундирчик почтальона. Тут нужны определенные навыки…  
\- Это в нем вы блистали при дворе? – лукаво спросила Аделаиса, покорно позволяя одернуть на себе рубашку.  
\- То, в чем я блистал, давно гвардейцы выжгли на золото, - загадочно ответил Рене, - пройдитесь, фройляйн. Просто из угла в угол, я посмотрю, как вы двигаетесь.  
Аделаиса сделала несколько неуверенных шагов – надо сказать, весьма грациозных.  
\- Поступь богини в облаках, - оценил Рене, - допустим, есть и мужчины, которые так ходят. Например, покойный посол Шетарди. Меня смущает ваша коса – мужчины не носят таких длинных.  
\- Если я ее отрежу, то потеряю силу, - пробормотала Аделаиса.  
\- Какую силу? – не понял Рене.  
\- Магическую, - еще тише ответила девушка.  
\- И кого вы собрались очаровывать своей магией – Мору? – рассмеялся Рене, - Он и без магии будет весь ваш, только поманите. Так что режьте, не стесняйтесь – хотя бы половину от этой длины.  
\- А – вы? – одними губами спросила девушка, но Рене ее понял:  
\- Я – нет. Я слишком старый, и вы не в моем вкусе. Признаться, дамы всегда являлись для меня скорее скучной обязанностью, а истинной страстью были кавалеры. Ну же, не плачьте, Аделаиса, вы еще встретите хорошего человека. Не режьте косу, если вам жалко – мы сложим ее вдвое и затянем кошелек потуже…  
Рене белоснежным платком стер жемчужные, совсем еще детские слезы с розового девичьего лица:  
\- Научитесь пользоваться пудрой – и вы навсегда разучитесь плакать.  
\- Как вы?  
\- Как я. Японские рыцари веками пестуют в себе невозмутимость перед лицом смерти, а придворные улыбаются на эшафоте – боятся размазать слезами краску.  
\- Вы знаете про бусидо? – искренне удивилась Аделаиса.  
\- Один мой друг неплохо изучил эту тему, - Рене подал девушке серебристо-серый кафтан, помог надеть и бережно расправил на ней, едва касаясь легкими пальцами, - Плохо, в плечах широковато, но ушивать не будем. В Вене я его у вас отниму, так что пусть остается как есть. Повернитесь, я сделаю вам косу.  
\- Кто он был, тот ваш друг, знавший бусидо? – спросила Аделаиса. Рене укладывал ее волосы, и девушка прикрыла глаза и только что не мурлыкала, как кошка.  
\- Он пока еще есть, - поправил Рене, - и неплохо сохранился. Герцог Курляндии, если вам доводилось слышать. Любитель гороскопов, нумерологии, вот этого бусидо и дервишских сказок. В дороге я расскажу вам одну из них, если вы мне об этом напомните. Все, можете блистать.  
Рене отступил и издалека оглядел свое произведение – и остался доволен.  
\- А ведь я зашел забрать картину, - вспомнил он, - побоялся, что она станет ценной уликой против нас.  
\- Я заверну ее для вас, - предложила Аделаиса, - пришлите Левку, пусть заберет.  
Рене окинул взглядом мастерскую:  
\- Льву не стоит сюда являться – приревнует, огорчится. Он у нас пока еще начинающий художник, он так не умеет…Он рисует в дороге – все подряд, но получается бог знает что.  
\- И он не хочет учиться дальше – на художника?  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Рене, - по основной своей профессии Лев что-то вроде разбойника. Ночной, прости господи, тать. Тяга к прекрасному ему в этом деле скорее мешает. А может, вы правы, Аделаиса – я пришлю Льва к вам, вдруг он захочет встать на путь исправления? Увидит ваши картины – и поймет, что в мире есть что-то поинтереснее гарроты и колбаски с песком…  
Рене поклонился и вышел – с таким просветленным лицом, что Аделаиса не решилась ничего ему сказать.

Они устроились в карете – втроем, Мора, Рене и Аделаиса, и Рене проворчал:  
\- Мне теперь не вытянуть ноги…  
Мора ненавидел эту его привычку раскидывать ноги по всей карете, но умом понимал, что при всей своей внешней нелепости привычка эта вполне рациональная – в долгой дороге ноги у путешественников деревенели и отекали.  
\- Я могу сесть рядом с Левкой, под козырек, - предложила покладистая Аделаиса.  
\- Правильно, чтобы на вас любовалась вся деревня, - продолжил Рене, - сидите, я потерплю.  
Левка закрепил последний багаж, уселся на облучок:  
\- Поехали, господа?  
Кристоф с порога помахал им лапой.  
\- Он не бросится в погоню? – удивился Мора.  
\- Я оставила ему доппельгангера, - смущенно пояснила Аделаиса.  
Из парадных дверей вышла девушка в платье цвета пыльной розы, кудрявая и румяная, похожая на Аделаису, но – не совсем. Сделала деревянный школьный книксен, помахала рукой…  
\- Ничего себе… - прошептал Мора.  
\- Ваша, цыганская магия, - уязвил его Рене, - а ты не учился. А мог бы – и бегали бы по Австрийской Цесарии такие вот деревянные Алоисы.  
\- Жаль, остальных Мегид такими фокусами не проведешь, - вздохнула Аделаиса. Жемчужно-серый наряд Рене подчеркивал ее юность и свежий цвет лица – получился очаровательный юноша.  
Левка взмахнул кнутом, свистнул по-разбойничьи – и карета тронулась с места. Белая Флорка бежала за экипажем, но ровно до ворот. Мост наконец-то проступил над спавшей водой, и подковы зацокали по его каменной спине. Мора оглянулся – две фигуры, черная и дымно-розовая, смотрели им вслед.  
\- Прощай, Авалонис, - проговорил Мора.  
\- Мы многому научились здесь и многое поняли, - с издевательски-менторской интонацией продолжил Рене, - изучили такое важное в алхимии понятие, как необратимость реакции, - он подмигнул Море.  
Мост кончился, проплыл за окнами кареты в сгущающихся сумерках величественный вяз. Вдали забрезжили огоньки кирхи.  
\- Впереди процессия! - крикнул Левка, - Баба на коне и с ней гайдуки с подводами!  
\- Ложитесь, - скомандовал Аделаисе Мора, девушка не заставила себя уговаривать, спряталась на дне кареты, и Рене прикрыл ее своим пледом.  
Кавалькада поравнялась с каретой, разминулась, пронеслась мимо в наливающихся сумерках. Мора разглядел валькирию на огненном коне, с рыжей косой и с рыжими же глазами – словно горевшими в темноте. Аделаиса мелко тряслась под пледом, Рене опустил руку и погладил плед – как кошку.  
\- Беллюм, - произнес он вполголоса, - тетушка Война. Они проехали мимо, вылезайте, фройляйн.  
Девушка вернулась на сиденье, пригладила волосы.  
\- Она не повернет за нами, когда недосчитается вас в доме? – спросил Мора, - Та девчонка, что там осталась, не больно на вас похожа.  
\- Беллюм не пойдет в мою часть дома, - отвечала Аделаиса, - она терпеть нас не может. А когда вернутся Пестиленс и Мот – вот тогда и будет погоня.  
\- А четвертый – Фами? – припомнил Мора, - Четыре всадника, Голод, Чума, Война и Смерть. И падре де Лю – по вашей легенде, враг рода человеческого? А кто же вы, Аделаиса?  
\- Ты что, закон божий не учил? – презрительно удивился Рене, - Фройляйн – Зверь. Правильно, фройляйн? Вы – Зверь?  
\- Да, Рене, я Зверь, - Аделаиса почему-то обиделась, - представьте себе, еду в Вену учиться рисованию, вместо того, чтобы выйти из моря с девятью рогами и обольщать человечество.  
\- Да вы молодец! – восхитился Мора.  
\- Фройляйн Алиса, а вы научите меня голову рисовать? – крикнул с облучка Левка, прекрасно слышавший весь разговор. Зверь и всадники Апокалипсиса ничуть его не взволновали, но вот рисование…  
\- Если дашь мне править каретой! – прокричала в ответ Аделаиса.  
\- Да не вопрос! – обрадовался Левка, - Вон и гостиница, и Сашхен у выхода караулит.  
Карета притормозила – всего на миг – и тонкая черная тень метнулась к дверце, приотворила ее буквально на пару дюймов, скользнула на сиденье рядом с Морой – и дверь захлопнулась, и лошади помчали.  
\- Приветствую, мадам, - господин, тонкий и темный, вроде тех абрисов, что вырезают художники из черной бумаги на бульварах, взял руку Аделаисы и поднес к губам, - чем обязан знакомству? Александр Плаксин.  
\- Аделаиса Мегид, - пролепетала девушка.  
\- Какими судьбами столь очаровательное создание… - начал было Плаксин.  
\- Рене украл девицу, - признался Мора.  
\- Всегда ждал от вас чего-то подобного, герр Шкленарж, - черный господин поклонился Рене, и Рене фыркнул:  
\- Мора шутит. Девушке всего-навсего с нами по пути, и в Вене мы непременно расстанемся.  
\- Признаться, я надеялся на хотя бы недолгий разговор без свидетелей, - сдержанно, но твердо проговорил Плаксин.  
\- Я посижу с Левкой, - не смутилась Аделаиса, - Левка, стой! Я к тебе!  
\- Быстро она освоилась, - с долей недоумения признал Мора, когда девушка выбралась из кареты и пересела на облучок.  
\- Хорошие учителя, - признал Плаксин. Он снял свою шляпу, под которой обнаружилась маленькая голова в седых завитках. Черты лица Александра Плаксина были правильны, но неприметны – как если бы волны быстротечного времени обкатали их, словно гальку.  
\- Кошиц рассчиталась с нами? – спросил Рене – совсем безразлично.  
\- Попробовала бы не рассчитаться.  
Рене и Мора переглянулись.  
\- Что-то пошло не так? – насторожился Плаксин.  
\- Все так, - поспешил успокоить его Рене, - какие новости у вас для несчастных скитальцев?  
\- Три, и все хорошие, - расцвел Плаксин, - первая, и главная – в Вене нас ждут, и дом господина Арно готов нас принять. Осталось лишь условиться с клиентами, кто кому нанесет визиты.  
\- Никто и никому, - отвечал Рене, - мы не прочь посетить Генделевскую «Альцину», в венской опере как раз ее ставят. Организуйте нам ложу, дайте знать клиентам – и за один вечер мы убьем всех четырех наших зайцев.  
\- Неплохо, - оценил Плаксин.  
\- Это идея Моры, - не стал скрывать Рене, - итак, две другие новости?  
\- В Вартенберге вас искала дама, - подмигнул Плаксин.  
\- Высокая, с синими глазами? – быстро спросил Рене.  
\- Высокая, про глаза не скажу, она искала обоих Шкленаржей. Узнала, что оба живы, перекрестилась и оставила лакею свой адрес, - Плаксин извлек из-за пазухи записку, - Прелюбопытнейшая, скажу вам, дама – не красотка, но весьма притягательна. Не знаю, которому из вас так повезло.  
\- Мора, тебе, - Рене развернул записку и тут же отдал Море, - Мартина Гольц.  
\- Матрена, - поправил Мора, пробежал глазами записку, с трудом в темноте разбирая буквы, - моя муттер вернулась в Кениг.  
\- Поздравляю, тебе есть к кому бежать, - усмехнулся Рене, - третья новость?  
\- Возможно, это уже и не новость, - отвечал Плаксин, - наш патрон и бенефициар, господин Бирон, на днях возвращается в свои владения, в стольный град Митаву. И я, как верный пес, лягу у его ног – как только закончу наше дело в Вене.  
\- Он берет вас на прежнее место? – уточнил Рене.  
\- Я и не оставлял своего места, - не без гордости произнес Плаксин, - Наша с патроном встреча разве что восстановит статус кво.  
\- А брат ваш, Волли? – спросил Рене.  
\- Брат мой пригрелся возле господина Арно, и так удобнее нам обоим, - признал Плаксин, - а вы, сиятельная милость, не желаете ли составить мне компанию? Прокатиться до герцогства Курляндского? Герцог писал мне, что до смерти желает видеть вас – возле себя.  
\- До смерти? – рассмеялся Рене, - Вот до смерти – и не увидит. Увы, я никогда не служил герцогу Курляндскому, и нет возле него места, на которое мне следует вернуться.  
Мора смотрел на него – когда Рене вот так смеялся, зубы его блестели, как у вампира. «Бедный Папи, - подумал Мора, - ведь наш герцог невольно подложил ему свинью. Если бы мы его тогда не украли – сейчас они бы разговаривали с дюком Курляндским почти на равных».  
\- Сашхен, вы оставили распоряжения ювелиру? – спокойно и холодно спросил Рене.  
\- Да, сиятельная милость, - склонил голову Плаксин.  
\- Не называй меня так, - прошипел Рене и откинулся на подушки. Плаксин сидел с невозмутимым лицом.  
\- Простите за дерзость, Сашхен, - не утерпел Мора, - но вы же немец?  
\- О да, мой предок воевал Гроб Господень, - с явным удовольствием признался Плаксин.  
\- Так почему же вы – Плаксин? Это же русская фамилия.  
\- Наша исконная фамилия – Плаццен, но когда царь Петр завоевал Курляндию, мы… - Сашхен замялся, - русифицировались.  
\- А-а… понятно… - протянул Мора.  
\- Не пора ли вернуть нашу даму? – напомнил Сашхен.  
Все трое прислушались – на облучке шел процесс обучения рисованию головы человека. Из-за темноты практические занятия были недоступны, и Аделаиса читала Левке пространную теоретическую лекцию о пропорциях лица:  
\- Ширина лица обычно составляет ширину пяти глаз или немногим меньше. Размер расстояния между глазами равен ширине одного глаза…  
\- Не мешайте им, пусть воркуют, - Рене завернулся в плед и привычно вытянул ноги на сиденье.  
\- Папи, вам лишь бы разлечься, - праведно вознегодовал Мора, и тут же позвал, - Левка!  
\- Да, хозяин! - откликнулся Левка.  
\- Остановись и верни нам фройляйн Мегид!  
Карета остановилась, Аделаиса вернулась на место рядом с Рене – тому пришлось принять подобающую приличиям позу. Но не прошло и часа, как Рене уснул под своим пледом, доверчиво склонив голову на плечо фройляйн Мегид.  
\- Ваша мечта исполнилась, Аделаиса, - констатировал Мора, человек простой и воспитанный подворотней, - он спит на вашем плече. Подождите еще час – и он положит на вас свои ноги.  
Аделаиса с гневным лицом прижала палец к губам и нежно поправила на спящем плед – совсем материнским жестом.  
\- Весело тут у вас, - прошептал Море на ухо Плаксин, - скажите, а та дама, Мартина Гольц, та вартенбергская валькирия – кто она вам?  
\- Невеста, - так же шепотом ответил Мора, - так что не раскатывайте губы.  
\- Настоящая невеста или как у Левки?  
Левкина невеста была притчей во языцех. Когда-то, покидая Москву, Левка оставил в первопрестольной девицу и посулил ей свадьбу – как только закончит свое последнее дело. Прошло пять лет, последнее дело все никак не торопилось заканчиваться, и никто не знал, ждет девица Левку или вышла замуж за кого другого. Сам Левка, особенно в минуты гнева, грозился все бросить, уехать в Москву и там, наконец, жениться.  
\- Я все слышу, - раздалось с облучка, - нечего вам, барин, невесту мою зря склонять. А у Матрены с Морой и в самом деле – шуры-муры.  
\- Сдаюсь, - сокрушенно вздохнул Плаксин.

Под утро карета вкатилась в городишко Швайнберг – Левка на своем облучке взоржал, услышав такое название. Плаксин, глядя в окошко, толково объяснил Левке, как проехать к гостинице, и договорился о комнате – одной на всю компанию. Левка распряг лошадей и приготовился отойти ко сну на краешке огромной общей кровати. На другом краю пристроилась Аделаиса – под пледом Рене, по центру – Сашхен Плаксин. Мора прицелился было, кого подвинуть, чтобы улечься. Рене, выспавшийся в карете, сидел у окна в протертом полукресле и читал похищенную когда-то Морой газету. Мора пригляделся – против света ему было плохо видно – Рене прижимал к лицу сложенный платок.  
\- Папи, что, опять? – шепотом, чтобы не будить спящих, спросил Мора.  
\- Это всего лишь кровь из носа, - легкомысленно отвечал Рене, - если бы от этого умирали…  
Мора зарычал, покопался в сумках, извлек мешок с кровоостанавливающим сбором и поплелся на кухню – за кружкой и кипятком. Когда он вернулся с заваренным зельем – по комнате руладами плыл Левкин храп.  
\- Пейте, Папи, - произнес Мора тоном, не терпящим возражений, и вручил Рене горячую кружку, - я не хочу вашей смерти, что бы вы там не говорили.  
\- Не называй меня Папи, - взмолился Рене, - может, ты напоминаешь мне о моем безвременно усопшем сыне…  
\- Черта с два. Ваш сын вас так не называл. А я безотцовщина, мне приятно, так что извольте терпеть.  
Рене сморщился и сделал один осторожный глоток. Скосил глаза на кровать – Плаксин спал, открыв рот, и Аделаиса спала под пледом, в позе зародыша.  
\- Ты веришь, что она – Зверь? – насмешливым шепотом спросил Рене.  
\- А вы?  
\- Я дитя просвещенного абсолютизма, как мне поверить в подобную глупость? Еще и в бога прикажи поверить…  
\- Был же у вас учитель, этот Десэ, который считал, что он всадник Апокалипсиса.  
\- Ага, еще один. Я как магнит для подобных идиотов – и все почему-то бредят Откровением Иоанна Богослова. Поневоле сам чокнешься, - вздохнул Рене, - Ты гадость сварил, невозможно пить.  
\- Извольте пить, - приказал Мора. Он выглянул в окно, - Смотрите, свадебная процессия, едут из магистрата. А невеста – такая страшненькая… Хотя, если бы вы взялись ее накрасить, как ту покойницу в церкви – могу поспорить, получилась бы божественная красавица.  
\- Эту услугу я оказываю только мертвым, - отвечал Рене.  
\- А, правильно, утром жених проснется – а невеста умылась и все, прощай красота, - сообразил Мора, - постойте, Рене, как – только мертвым? А вы сами?  
\- Похороны были? Были. И кто я теперь?  
\- Вы старая кокетка, - сердито проговорил Мора, - давайте вашу кружку, я пойду спать. Хотя это подвиг – уснуть под Левкины арии.  
Рене отдал кружку, Мора поставил ее на стол, снял сапоги и забрался на кровать – между Левкой и Плаксиным. Рене смотрел в окно – на улицу и стену магистрата. Он знал, что воспоминания опять отольются ему головной болью, но эта кирпичная стена – картины возникали на ней сами собой, как узор на гобелене.  
Он видел всю сцену как в театре – словно был не участником, а зрителем, смотрел со стороны. Сумрачный зал, открытый гроб. Покойник в гробу – типичный отравленный, с серой, провисшей кожей и запавшими глазами. Еще более страшный оттого, что набальзамирован. Сложно поверить, но месяц назад – это был один из красивейших кавалеров Европы.  
\- Бедный Гасси. Харон не возьмет тебя в свою лодку, такого страшного, - стук каблуков, явление черной тени. Траурной тени. Великолепная шляпа, черные чулки, черное кружево галстука, черные перчатки. Маленький черный саквояж. Ресницы, опущенные в поистине христианском смирении, - Я попробую исправить это, мой Гасси. Остальное – уже не поправить.  
Щелчок замка – открывается саквояж. Черная фигура на коленях перед гробом. Черные перчатки – брошены на каменный пол. Кисть в острых белых пальцах – лицо трупа превращается в прекрасную венецианскую маску, а если подложить запавшие щеки салфеткой – будет совсем как прежде. Красивейший кавалер Европы. Разве что кармина на губах чуть больше, нежели прилично носить мужчине.  
\- Теперь я могу попрощаться с тобой, - траурная тень поднимается с колен, собирает кисти, - теперь ты – снова мой Гасси. И на том свете тебя точно узнают. Прости меня, - и, шепотом, тихим, как звук осыпающегося песка, - Jeune ´etourdi, sans esprit, mal-fait, laid …  
Прощальный поцелуй – в белый, загримированный лоб и в губы. Поцелуй, стирающий излишек кармина. Стук каблуков – на этот раз, удаляющийся. И труп в гробу – наверное, самый прекрасный из усопших на этой земле.  
Как же орал тогда братец Казик – и оттого, что лютеран грешно гримировать перед похоронами, и оттого, что он догадался, чей то был яд. Казик, бездарный дипломат, ханжа и дурак, как же он потихонечку радовался, что получил наследство, сделался старшим в семье – и не он в этом виноват. С тех пор – с похорон – они с Рене и не общались.  
А Рене – что Рене? Он так до сих пор и не понял, не ошибся ли тогда, тому ли позволил умереть?

Мора проснулся – миновали уже и полдень, и обед. Аделаиса еще спала под пледом, свернувшись в клубок. Левки не было, Плаксин и Рене шептались, сдвинув кресла. Сашхен скосил глаз на пробудившегося Мору и придвинулся еще ближе к Рене, почти уткнувшись лицом в его ухо. Мора уже догадался, что Сашхен Плаксин – слуга двух господ, служил герцогу Курляндскому, но когда-то давно Рене его перекупил, сделал, так сказать, перекрывающую ставку. Загадкой осталось лишь одно – за что такое незабываемое Сашхен был Рене по сей день так благодарен.  
Мора встал с жесткого своего ложа, обулся и вышел, оставив господ секретничать. Левка стоял во дворе со своим планшетом и – кто бы мог подумать – рисовал. Чем-то в качестве модели привлекла его крыша напротив.  
\- Ты что, рисуешь крышу магистрата? – удивился Мора, - Часы понравились?  
\- А ты приглядись, - как всегда, чуть придурковато ухмыльнулся Левка, - Видишь их?  
\- Вороны, что ли? – не понял Мора.  
\- Сам ты ворона, - Левка протянул Море планшет с незаконченным рисунком.  
Левка, конечно, был тот еще художник. Люди на крыше, под самыми часами – они получились у него как две черные таракашки. Слишком уж много штриховки. Двое, мужчина и женщина, и у женщины зачем-то завязаны глаза.  
\- Мало нам одной Аделаисы, - Мора вернул планшет, - теперь и ты у нас чокнулся…  
\- Да вон же они стоят! – Левка вытянул руку.  
Только что их не было – и вот они уже есть. Двое на крыше, двое в белом, мужчина и женщина. В руках у женщины было что-то наподобие арбалета, но глаза, как и на Левкином рисунке, были завязаны. Мужчина стоял за ее спиной и подавал ей стрелы, и стрелы из лука разлетались над городом только так. На нем был белый наряд наподобие монашеского, и волосы зализаны были в хвост, но Мора своим орлиным взглядом разглядел его острое, хищное лицо, и сразу признал – шевалье Десэ-Мегид, с портрета в мастерской Аделаисы. Не было на шевалье громоздкого парика, похожего на копну – давно прошла та мода – но лицо у него было такое, что ни с кем не спутаешь. Как у глазастой хищной птицы.  
\- Давно они так стреляют? – спросил Мора у Левки.  
\- Да с полчаса, - отвечал Левка, - Как думаешь, кто они такие?  
\- А тебе не все равно? – пожал плечами Мора, - Карета у тебя готова?  
\- Давно готова, обижаешь, начальник.  
\- Так давай хватай в охапку наших сонь, всех в карету – и бегом отсюда. Не знаю, правда ли они Чума и Смерть, но кажется мне, что они вот так постреляют – и в городе какая-нибудь эпидемия приключится. А не ровен час и в нас стрелой попадут… и думать об этом не хочу.  
\- Я выведу карету, а ты иди за ними, - и Левка с грацией медведя побежал на конюшню. Планшет его остался лежать на перилах крыльца – Мора взял его, пролистнул несколько рисунков. Вот всадники Апокалипсиса в армагедвальдской кирхе, та незадачливая майолика – как четыре фарфоровых яйца на одном блюде. Портрет Рене – несмотря на кошмарную технику, весьма комплиментарный. Кристоф и Флорка – такие похожие и такие разные. И двое на крыше – шевалье здесь даже почти похож. Мора поднял глаза – крыша снова была пуста, но это ничего не значило. «А Левка-то наш вовсе не бездарный» - подумал Мора, захлопнул папку и поспешил в гостиницу – эвакуировать путешественников.

\- Вот скажите, фройляйн Мегид – если даже ваши родственники и не настоящие всадники Апокалипсиса, в любом случае, они, должно быть, очень сильные маги, - карета отъехала от опасного Швайнберга уже на несколько верст, и Мора попытался добиться от Аделаисы хоть каких-то разъяснений. Они сидели друг напротив друга – Аделаиса опять рядом с Рене, а Мора – с Плаксиным, - почему вы едете с нами, учиться рисовать у фрау Кульшток…  
\- Фройляйн Керншток, - поправила Аделаиса.  
\- Хорошо, Керншток. Отчего вы не поступите в обучение к одному из ваших магов – стали бы могущественной, делались бы невидимы, сеяли бы смерть с крыши магистрата.  
\- А если мне неинтересно сеять смерть с крыши магистрата? – ехидно отозвалась Аделаиса, и вредный Рене тут же влез в беседу:  
\- Представляешь, Мора, не все мечтают сеять смерть. Даже с крыши магистрата.  
\- Да ладно, Папи, я понял… И все же, фройляйн Мегид – почему? Рисование – а не магическое могущество?  
\- Я всегда успею взять уроки у господ Мегид, - пояснила Аделаиса, - как вы поняли, господа Мегид если и не бессмертны, то очень долго живут. А художники живут – как все. Я не успею оглянуться – и госпожи Керншток не станет, и я не успею ничему научиться, а когда еще в Вене появится новая женщина-портретист – неизвестно. Люди в моей жизни имеют обыкновение очень быстро… как бы это сказать…  
\- Заканчиваться? – подсказал Рене.  
\- Ну да, - Аделаиса взглянула на него с благодарностью, - только что были – и нет.  
\- У нас, стариков, тоже так, - грустно произнес Рене, - ровесники имеют свойство неожиданно заканчиваться.  
\- Вы совсем не старик! – с жаром воскликнула Аделаиса и, как всегда, покраснела. Мора и Сашхен Плаксин переглянулись.  
\- Ага, только грим к вечеру отчего-то покрывается кракелюрами, как полотна старых мастеров, - отвечал Рене. Аделаиса посмотрела на его точеный профиль, вздохнула и обратилась к Море:  
\- Вопрос за вопрос, господин Мора – отчего мы спим днем, а едем ночью? Неужели нам не страшны разбойники? Мародеры?  
\- С Левкой – вряд ли, да и мы с господином Плаксиным чего-то стоим и везем при себе оружие. Наша миссия такого свойства, что огласка для нас куда опаснее разбойников.  
\- А ваша магия, фройляйн, - Рене дотронулся кончиками пальцев до косы в кожаном чехле, и Аделаиса вздрогнула, - неужели она не защитит нас от разбойников?  
\- Я стараюсь, - тихо проговорила Аделаиса, - и я умею стрелять. А вы, Рене?  
\- Очень плохо, - признался Рене.  
\- Разве что глазами, - подсказал Мора.  
\- Весело с вами, - умиленно признал Плаксин, - и анекдотов вспоминать не нужно. Магия, салонный флирт… Что вы будете делать, Мора, когда мы закончим свою миссию в Вене?  
\- Женюсь, - твердо отвечал Мора, - если невеста не погонит.  
\- А вы, Рене?  
\- И я женюсь, - беззаботно отвечал Рене, - я слышал, знаменитый герцог Лозэн женился в восемьдесят, значит, и для меня не все потеряно. Есть в Петербурге одна дама – уже тридцать лет ждет, когда я к ней посватаюсь. Пора, наконец, решиться.  
Аделаиса уставилась на Рене круглыми глазами, и в глазах этих стояли слезы.  
\- Боюсь, в Петербурге такая дама у вас не одна, - подмигнул Плаксин, - значит, все женятся, один я паду к ногам герцога Курляндского… Ну, про Левку я даже не спрашиваю. Он-то наверняка женится.  
\- А вот и нет! – раздалось с облучка, - Фройляйн Мегид, можно мне с вами? Я тоже хотел бы на художника учиться! Возьмет меня ваша Кернштокша?  
\- Покажите ей свои рисунки, может, и возьмет, - дрожащим голосом отвечала Аделаиса.  
\- А вы как думаете – возьмет? – прокричал Левка, - Или совсем говно я как художник?  
\- Да нет, не совсем, - криво улыбнулась Аделаиса, - то, что я видела, очень многообещающе.  
\- Не боись, Левка, я тоже видел – лепота, - по-русски добавил Мора.  
Аделаиса наклонила голову, и губы ее задрожали. Рене потянулся к ней и начал шептать что-то на ухо – долго и ласково. Аделаиса ожила, зарделась и в волнении принялась теребить манжеты своих кюлотов.  
\- Пощадите пряжки, - взмолился Рене, - мне предстоит блистать в Вене в этих панталонах.  
\- Рене, вы обещали мне дервишскую сказку, - напомнила Аделаиса, - расскажите, все равно в дороге скучно.  
\- Вовсе не скучно, - возразил Плаксин.  
\- Сказка тоже скучная, - предупредил Рене, - но если никто не против…  
\- Хватит ломаться, Папи, рассказывайте, - поторопил Мора.  
\- Это старинная суфийская притча, и услышал я ее, как ни странно, от нашего дюка Курляндского – в тот день, когда господин сей принял на себя регентство. Вот она. Хозяин дома имел обыкновение часто отправляться в путешествия, оставляя дом на попечение слуг. Слуги же отличались поразительной забывчивостью – временами они забывали, зачем их оставили в доме. Однажды, когда хозяин отсутствовал особенно долго, подросло новое поколение слуг, которые начали считать себя владельцами дома. Но поскольку они были персонами ограниченными и мыслили весьма узко, им начало казаться, что вокруг происходят какие-то странные вещи. Например, время от времени они пытались продать дом – и ничего не получалось. Покупатели первым делом просили показать документ, подтверждающий, что дом – собственность жильцов, но так как слуги не знали ничего о таком документе, они считали таких людей сумасшедшими или ненастоящими покупателями. Странность их положения заключалась ещё и в том, что всё необходимое для дома и жильцов появлялось загадочным образом, и это не позволяло так называемым хозяевам почувствовать себя ответственными за весь дом. Инструкции по уходу за домом, целью которых было напоминать слугам их обязанности, хранились в кабинете хозяина, но так как второе поколение слуг объявило его священным, никому не разрешалось туда входить, и ореол непроницаемой тайны окружал хозяйские покои. Некоторые даже отрицали само существование этих покоев, несмотря на то, что могли видеть ведущие туда двери. Скептики объясняли, что двери — это просто настенное украшение.  
\- Самокритично, - оценил Плаксин, - мой патрон всегда воспринимал свое положение с долей иронии, что бы о нем ни говорили.  
\- Это не только о нем, - возразил Рене, - это обо всех нас, тогдашних. Мы видели себя колонистами в диком краю – а кем мы были на самом деле?  
Мора не мог разделить беседу – он не совсем понимал, о чем ведется речь. Аделаиса же смотрела на профиль Рене, на то, как шевелятся его губы, на то, как изящные его пальцы играют тростью и подрагивают в такт произнесенным словам. «Вот сколько ей по ее словам – восемьдесят? – попытался припомнить Мора, - А ведь дура дурой. Зверь…А я – чем я лучше? Когда выбирал я между Рене и Матреной – сам-то кого выбрал?» И Мора решил – уже в который раз – что после Вены выберет наконец правильно, любимую женщину, а не истеричного деда, который и видеть-то его не видит, смотрит сквозь него – бог знает на что.

Они въехали в Вену на рассвете. Путь к домику графа Арно лежал по роскошнейшим улицам цесарской столицы, мимо лучших домов, украшенных округлыми, загогулистыми кариатидами и пегасами – размером и цветом как небольшие слоны. Мора, словно в первый раз, очарованно таращился на монументальную лепнину – имперская роскошь его завораживала.  
\- Обратите внимание, фройляйн Мегид – памятник вашей тетушке, - кивнул Мора на проплывавшую мимо чумную колонну – Аделаиса фыркнула. Мора обратился к Рене и Плаксину:  
\- Господа, какой, по-вашему, город лучше – Вена или Санкт-Петербург?  
\- Вена, конечно, здесь климат мягче, - тут же ответил Сашхен, - и архитектура божественнее…  
\- Божественнее… - передразнил Рене, - Греза пьяного кондитера. Петербург лучше – в нем мы были людьми, а здесь мы крадемся в рассветной мгле, как воры. Жаль, что оставили Петербург мы столь позорно…  
\- Сами виноваты, - отвечал обычно невозмутимый Плаксин неожиданно сердито, - проспали свое счастье. Прощелкали клювами этого придурка фон Мюниха. Это я о себе, не о вас, Рене – вы сделали что могли, даже больше.  
\- Не напоминайте… - сокрушенно отмахнулся Рене и уставился в окно – на колонны и серых, нависающих со стен пегасов.  
Мора подумал, что попозже обязательно спросит Плаксина – что же такое у них было в Петербурге. Столько лет прошло – должно быть, это уже и не тайна.  
\- Дом пустой, слуги придут попозже, как проснутся, - поведал Плаксин, - так что поначалу устраиваться придется самим.  
\- Нам не привыкать, - успокоил Мора.  
\- Я сегодня же отправлюсь к госпоже Керншток, - проснулась Аделаиса.  
\- Я с вами! – напомнил Левка.  
\- Любой из нас сочтет за честь проводить вас, - склонил голову Мора. Аделаиса тут же покосилась на Рене, но тот смотрел в окно – не отрываясь.  
\- Приехали, господа! – провозгласил Левка, и карета остановилась.  
\- Я открою дом и ваши комнаты, - Плаксин потянулся – так, что захрустело – и с кряхтением полез из кареты.  
\- Лев, боюсь, мне опять понадобится ваша помощь, - позвал Рене, беспомощно подняв брови, - только не хватайте меня, как мешок, просто помогите идти.  
\- Как прикажете, папаша! – в голосе Левки послышалась радость – Рене вызывал у него то ли сыновние, то ли отеческие чувства, то ли просто умиление – как маленький несмышленый зверь, и Левка таскал его на руках и ухаживал за ним – с нескрываемым энтузиазмом.  
Мора выбрался из кареты, подал руку Аделаисе – мужской костюм, не мужской – этикет никто не отменял.  
\- Какой нарядный домик, - восхитилась Аделаиса, - хотя здесь все домики нарядные…  
Дом графа Арно напоминал заварное пирожное – в череде других таких же.  
\- Папи верно говорит – съедобная архитектура, - оценил Мора, - вы прежде бывали в Вене?  
\- Только проездом, - отвечала Аделаиса.  
На крыльцо явился Сашхен Плаксин:  
\- Пойдемте, я провожу вас в комнаты.  
Левка спрыгнул с облучка, попробовал помочь Рене выбраться из кареты, быстро разочаровался в своей затее, воскликнул:  
\- Это все в пользу бедных! – и привычно вынес патрона на руках, - Ей-богу, так быстрее выйдет, папаша.  
Так и вошли они в дом – Аделаиса с Морой впереди, Левка с Рене за ними, и у Рене не было уже сил упираться, он только сказал на пороге дома, когда Левка нес его, а Сашхен бережно придерживал двери:  
\- Вы вносите меня в дом, как жених новобрачную…  
\- Еще одна содомитская шутка – и уроню, - пригрозил Левка.  
Видно было, что в доме никто не жил последний год, если не больше. Мебели в прихожей не было – хозяин вывез в парижское свое жилище.  
\- Кровати-то есть? – заволновался Левка. Рене воспользовался его замешательством и стал ногами на пол, теперь он всего лишь опирался на Левкино плечо.  
\- Их сложно было вытащить, здесь у них такие… альковы, - успокоил Сашхен, - пойдемте, расселю вас.  
\- Я должна быть у госпожи Керншток, - пробормотала Аделаиса.  
\- В шесть утра, в мужском наряде? – удивился Плаксин, - Моветон, фройляйн. Отдохните, переоденьтесь, примите ванну – считайте, что это гостиница. И, свежая и цветущая, в кринолине, вы отправитесь к своей госпоже Керншток. Пойдемте со мною, фройляйн, я покажу вам вашу комнату.  
Плаксин подал девушке руку – церемонно и изысканно, словно приглашал к танцу, и вдвоем они поднялись по лестнице. Левка с Рене поплелись следом – Рене опирался одновременно на свою трость и на Левку, Мора последовал за ними замыкающим.  
Как только Мора перетряхнул от пыли пресловутый альков – Рене тут же туда упал и лежал неподвижно, с видом умирающего. Левка отправился распрягать лошадей и разбирать вещи, пообещав Рене:  
\- Как только найду в багаже кофе – сварю вам немного для поднятия сил.  
\- Спасибо, Лев, вы мой ангел-хранитель, - прошелестел Рене. Как только дверь за Левкой закрылась, Мора спросил:  
\- Папи, что за счастье вы проспали в Петербурге с господином Плаксиным?  
\- У него и спрашивай, - устало отвечал Рене, - я не в настроении сам рассказывать о своем позоре, - он лежал, закинув руки за голову, великолепная шляпа валялась рядом, - По твоему лицу видно, что ты принял какое-то важное решение. Такая многозначительная задумчивость…  
\- Я принял решение завершить карьеру отравителя, - признался Мора, - сразу после нашей вылазки в оперу. Вы правы, эта жизнь не для меня. Вернусь к поддельным векселям и крапленым картам. Женюсь на своей муттер, если она согласится и не выскочила еще за какого-нибудь богатого старичка в Кениге. А если и так – подожду.  
\- Ты, как и Мон Вуазен, и донна Тофана – перепутал оружие и товар. Для бедного человека это извинительно, - пояснил Рене, - Ты не бездарен, хоть я тебя порой и ругаю, и не излишне чувствителен – все люди таковы, если они не животные. Просто не делай оружие предметом торговли, и проживешь долгую счастливую жизнь.  
«Как вы?» - хотел спросить Мора, но вовремя понял, что если жизнь Рене и была счастливой – было это очень давно.  
\- Что же будет со мною? – спокойно и, кажется, весело спросил Рене, - Ты вернешь меня владельцу? В баронское поместье Вартенберг? Зашивать колотые раны русским гренадерам?  
\- Вы не собственность герцога, он вас не купил, - возразил Мора, - он просто просил нас помочь вам, потому что ваши охранники и доктор собирались…  
\- Оставь, я понял…  
\- Мы разделим все на четверых, и каждый волен будет идти куда захочет. Левка отправится рисовать цесарские рожи, Плаксин – целовать сапоги своего герцога, я женюсь, а вы – делайте что хотите. Можете жениться, можете – целовать сапоги.  
\- И то и другое одинаково гнусно, - рассудил Рене.  
\- Боюсь, мне не дождаться Левки с кофе, - посетовал Мора, - Пойду, попробую найти что-нибудь на графской кухне, или вытрясу из Плаксина.  
\- Возьми спиртовку в моем саквояже, - слабым голосом крикнул ему вслед Рене.

На кухне графского дома, среди паутины и мышиных какашек, Мора пытался сварить кофе – на спиртовке алхимика, в кое-как отмытом ковше. Прозрачно-белые чашечки с отколотыми краешками, обнаруженные здесь же, на кухне – ждали на столе. Плаксин, почуяв запах, кругами ходил около.  
\- Сашхен, может, вы мне ответите, - пристал Мора, - Рене стыдится отвечать. Что было у вас в Петербурге – это же наверняка уже не тайна? Что такое вы прощелкали клювами?  
\- Просрали все, - просто ответил Сашхен, - сидели на жопах ровно, и проспали переворот. Вы же русский, вы должны знать свою историю.  
\- Я цыган, родом из Кенигсберга – какой я вам русский?  
\- Как же вы попали в Ярославль? – удивился Сашхен.  
\- А герцог как попал? Вот и я – так же. Сослали.  
\- Вы много воды налили, долго не вскипит, - оценил Плаксин перспективы кофеварения.  
\- Так и нас много, - отвечал Мора, - так что же, герцог угодил в Ярославль – оттого что вы все проспали? А сами вы с братцем – оказались в Париже? Молодцы…  
\- Много вы понимаете, - оскорбился Сашхен, - мы служили герцогу, но и его сиятельство – это я про Рене – тоже нам приплачивал кое за что. Когда герцога арестовали – Рене отправил нас с братом в Париж, со срочным секретным письмом для одного вельможи. Дипломатическая почта досматривалась, а нам удалось незаметно провезти это письмо через границу. Обратно мы уж не поехали – кому охота в тюрьму садиться.  
\- А что было за письмо? – Мора поболтал ковш над спиртовкой.  
\- Да вам-то зачем? Долго объяснять. Герцог был осужден на смерть, но тот вельможа из Парижа – они с дюком какие-то дальние родственники – поднял такую бучу, русская правительница перепугалась, и его светлость всего лишь сослали. Можно сказать, тот французский маршал спас его жизнь.  
\- Рене, - поправил Мора.  
\- Герцог не знает, кто переправил то письмо, - пояснил Плаксин, - просто знает, что маршал за него вступался.  
\- Так скажите ему, - Мора снял ковш с огня и принялся разливать черную жижу по фарфоровым чашечкам, - просто скажите, словами через рот. Знаете, Сашхен, - я говорил с герцогом в Ярославле, он, по-моему, до сих пор считает Рене предателем, отрекшимся от него после его ареста. И упивается своим христианским всепрощением. Кто-то должен сказать ему, что все оно не совсем так.  
Сашхен взял со стола одну из чашечек, сделал осторожный глоток:  
\- Я скажу. Когда увижу его светлость. Только, сдается мне – ему уже все равно.  
\- Перегорело?  
\- Наоборот. Герцог всегда знал, что за человек его сиятельство – это я про Рене – и ему все равно было, даже если бы он ел людей и вешал себе на шею их кости. Я-то скажу, но что это изменит?  
Мора поставил две чашки на такой же щербатый поднос:  
\- Вот и верните Рене его честное имя – герцогу всяко приятнее будет знать, что друг его никого-таки не ел.  
Мора взял поднос и летящей походкой удалился с кухни – Плаксин проводил его насмешливым взглядом.

Аделаису Мора нашел в гостиной – пустынной, почти без мебели, только огромный обеденный стол и раскидистый фикус в промежутке между окнами. Аделаиса переоделась в женское – все в то же свое бледно-розовое платье, наверное, оно было у нее одно. Она смотрела в окно – на людей, на проезжающие экипажи – и живое ее личико было печально.  
\- Пришел повар, принес еду, скоро будет обед, - обрадовал девушку Мора.  
\- Как же мы будем есть – без стульев? – отозвалась Аделаиса, но больше из приличия, без интереса в голосе.  
\- Плаксин что-нибудь придумает – для него нет нерешаемых задач, - отвечал Мора, - как вы думаете, кто поливает этот фикус, почему он не вянет?  
\- Кто-нибудь да поливает, - безучастно пожала плечами Аделаиса, - мне придется пробыть с вами до завтра, моя госпожа Керншток уехала за город, в гости. Левка только что узнал…  
\- Вы нас ничуть не тяготите, - успокоил Мора, - вы принимали нас у себя, мы рады видеть у себя вас. Я приглашаю вас посетить с нами оперу, посмотреть «Альцину» Генделя из графской ложи. Послезавтра, если Плаксин не ошибся. Я простой человек, не умею выражаться красиво, как мои господа, и не знаю, как приглашают в оперу девиц по всем правилам этикета…  
\- Да как-то так, наверное, и приглашают, - улыбнулась Аделаиса, - я сама дикарка, столько лет просидела в поместье Мегид.  
\- Вена вас перевоспитает, - пообещал Мора, - Так вы согласны? Рене поможет вам выбрать наряд – завтра к нам придет портниха, и вы сможете… - Мора задумался – как назвать то, чем занимаются дамы у портних – обмерка, примерка?  
\- Я поняла, спасибо, Мора, - Аделаиса потрогала осторожно лист фикуса – блестящий, как будто лаковый, - Вы добрый человек, и это выдает в вас – не-дворянина. Вам следует научиться быть злым.  
\- Вы, наверное, не так много людей встречали пока еще, фройляйн, - возразил ей Мора, - И простые люди бывают злющими, и дворяне – добрыми, по крайней мере, я встречал парочку. Рене злючка, но если знать его историю – странно, что он еще не стреляет из пистолета во всех подряд.  
\- Наверное, не умеет стрелять, - с улыбкой предположила Аделаиса, - он вроде тех статуй, что находят иногда в итальянской земле – из другого времени и как будто из другого мира…  
\- Эти статуи еще как правило – без рук, - вспомнил Мора.  
\- А как его зовут на самом деле, вы же оба – не Шкленаржи? Как его настоящее имя?  
\- Да так и зовут – Рене, Рейнгольд, а фамилия – вполне красивая, но я не имею права ее называть. Вы можете сами его спросить, но он, скорее всего, разозлится и не скажет. Мой совет – выкиньте из головы этого Рене, он старый больной дед, и у вас с ним нет никаких шансов.  
\- Вы и в самом деле простой человек, Мора, - укоризненно заметила Аделаиса.  
\- А кто вам правду-то скажет? Мы пять лет с ним мотаемся вот так, в карете, из города в город – кого у него только не было, и дамы, и маркитантки, и амазонки. И все с вожделением зарились на старую корягу. Даже в ссылке в него была влюблена супруга его тюремщика – между прочим, молоденькая и хорошенькая. А Рене – как с гуся вода, плевал он на них на всех. У Рене кукиш вместо сердца, понимаете?  
\- Он кого-то любил и потерял? – с придыханием спросила Аделаиса.  
\- Да господь с вами! Разве что себя в зеркале, - разозлился Мора, - Ему никто не нужен.  
\- А кавалеры? – выпалила девушка.  
\- Я не буду с вами такое обсуждать, - смутился Мора, - это не в моих правилах. Если вам угодно – обсудите с самим Рене, нравятся ему кавалеры или нет. Ко мне он точно ничего не подкатывал. Надеюсь, к Левке тоже.  
Аделаиса помолчала, оторвала-таки от фикуса лист, и наконец спросила:  
\- Вы проводите меня завтра к фройляйн Керншток? Левка тоже пойдет, но он недостаточно…  
\- Презентабелен? Я к вашим услугам, и Рене могу за шкирку вытащить из его алькова – если он вам пригодится.  
\- Не стоит, - улыбнулась Аделаиса, - я, пожалуй, пойду. Увидимся за обедом, Мора.  
Розовое платье прошуршало мимо, оторванный лакированный листочек остался лежать на подоконнике. Мора выглянул в окно – в этом районе катались роскошнейшие экипажи, и Мора прикинул – успеет ли он здесь, в Вене, хоть кого-нибудь обыграть в карты? Нужно разведать у Плаксина – он хоть и дворянин, но в таких делах разбирается хорошо. Мора задумался о дворянах – о их приспособленности к жизни, и о способности выжить в целом у разных сословий. Дворяне представились ему хрупкими бутонами – на фоне тех же репейников-купцов или крапивы-разночинцев. Плаксин был розой с шипами, а Рене…Мора искренне опасался, что без него Рене пропадет. А куда его девать, с другой стороны? Хочет человек свободы – пусть гуляет. «Он кого-то любил и потерял» - вспомнил Мора слова влюбленной дурочки. Девчонке и в самом деле лучше не знать – кто там кого любил, и кто там кого потерял.

Пару верст не доехали они тогда до Ярославля – но так и было условлено. Телегу удалось сменить на хлипкий возок – Левка в Перми выиграл этот возок в карты, сэкономил прогонные. Возок неохотно катился по размокшим августовским дорогам, Мора правил, Левка – выталкивал колеса из грязи, а Рене страдал, лежа поперек сиденья, за столько лет он отвык и от долгих переездов, и от ям под колесами, да и годы давали о себе знать. Страдал он молча и, насколько это было ему доступно, мужественно. Левка время от времени заглядывал в крошечное окошко – не помер ли подопечный.  
Кое-как пробирался возок по сельской дороге, среди полей – изрядно потравленных охотниками, и Мора понял, что странники на верном пути. Дорога углубилась в лес – колеса запрыгали по корням деревьев. Еловые ветви смыкались над просекой мрачным сводом, дорога делалась все уже и уже, грязнее и ухабистее, и вот забрезжила вдали опушка, и зоркий Левка воскликнул:  
\- Вот оно, гнездо разбойничье!  
Хорошо, хозяин «гнезда разбойничьего» не услышал сего лестного определения. На опушке высился двухэтажный охотничий домик, с конюшней и клетками для ловчих птиц, и возле домика щипала траву стреноженная лошадь. Мора взбежал на крыльцо – и тут же вышел ему навстречу человек в гвардейской форме, с трубкой в зубах:  
\- Проезжай, барин, не велено гостей пущать.  
Мора, как и Рене, давно сменил маскировочный подрясник на немецкое платье – как-никак по документам они с Рене были цесарцы Шкленаржи – но дорожная грязь, борода, черные ногти… не иначе, у гвардейца низкий ценз был для определения «барин».  
\- Послушай, служивый, - начал Мора с немецким акцентом, копировать который доставляло ему хулиганское удовольствие, - мы подданные Австрийской Цесарии, лекари. Мой спутник болен, ему нужно отворить кровь, иначе помрет. Если ты не пустишь нас в дом – мы составим жалобу вашему полицмейстеру. Если по твоей вине помрет подданный Цесарии…  
\- Полицмейстер и не велит пущать, - не сдался гвардеец, - в дом сей вот-вот прибудет арестованный.  
\- В сторожку? Зачем? – демонстративно удивился Мора, - Его хотят здесь допрашивать?  
\- Да охотятся они вместе, два старых хрена, - плюнул в траву гвардеец, - полицмейстер-долдон и ссыльный князь немецкий. Друзья-с.  
Мора призадумался. Он ожидал, что обещанная сторожка будет пуста – отчего именно сегодня князя понесло на охоту? Еще и полицмейстера не хватало… придется поворачивать обратно, искать ночлег в ближайшей деревне и ждать, когда охотники уберутся восвояси.  
Мора раскрыл было рот, чтобы проститься с гвардейцем и пожелать всей честной компании доброй охоты – как на опушку вылетел всадник, по одежде – егерь или что-то вроде того, крикнул гвардейцу:  
\- Потап, не жди нас, господа в город возвращаются! – и тут же ускакал в чащу.  
\- Ну что, свезло вам, - гвардеец выколотил трубку и сошел с крыльца – отвязывать лошадь, - заноси, цесарец, своего болезного. Только шибко в доме не шуруди – я к ночи вернусь, проверю.  
\- Барин, - с неуловимой почти издевочкой позвал от кареты Левка, - а барин… я уж внесу папашу в дом, пока он кони не двинул?  
\- Да вноси, - махнул рукой Мора.  
Гвардеец оседлал скакуна и умчался сквозь чащу – догонять своих охотников. Рене выбрался из возка и стоял, опираясь о черную дверцу – дальше ноги его не несли. Левка с готовностью подхватил на руки своего хрупкого подопечного и вознес в дом. Левка так и не мог заставить себя расстаться с подрясником – маскировка ему очень нравилась. Мора проворчал ему в спину:  
\- Оденься по-человечески, это моветон – два цесарца и с ними вдруг монах.  
\- Хорошо, бааарин, - пропел Левка и слышно было, как он топает со своею ношей на второй этаж.  
Левка устроил Рене в постели, в комнатке под самой крышей, обложил его перинами и отправился распрягать лошадей. Мора сидел на корточках возле печки – острожная привычка позволяла ему сидеть на корточках сколь угодно долго.  
\- Папи, вы живы? – спросил Мора, обращаясь наверх, и помешал кочергою угли.  
\- Почти, - отвечал еле слышный голос, - что это за место?  
\- А вы не поняли? Охотничий домик месье Эрика. Умойтесь и сбрейте бороду – не пройдет и часа, как он примчится, чтобы увидеть вас.  
\- Много чести, - отвечали сверху, - да никто и не примчится, не смешите меня.  
Мора, конечно, шутил – вряд ли их бенефициар, напыщенный и надменный немецкий князь, примчался бы в охотничий домик сломя голову смотреть на Рене. Рано утром Мора сам собирался явиться к нему – с отчетом и за деньгами.  
Левка внес мешок с провизией, отодвинул Мору от разгоревшейся печки и принялся неспешно готовить ужин.  
\- Баарин, - повторил он с удовольствием.  
\- Вот, а ты меня не ценишь, - усмехнулся Мора, - а господин военный сразу разглядел.  
\- Нос отлепи, а то свой скоро сопреет, - напомнил Левка, - и, того гляди, отвалится.  
Мора поискал глазами – нет ли где в доме зеркального осколочка, но дом был мужской, обставленный со всей охотничьей суровостью – зеркал в нем не было, придется извлекать из дорожной торбы. Вдали забрехала собака.  
\- Отменяется нос, - вздохнул Мора.  
\- Нехай преет, - разрешил Левка.  
Мора подошел к окну – из леса выкатилась здоровенная черно-белая собачища, в пару прыжков достигла крыльца.  
\- Балалай! – узнал собачищу Мора. Он вышел, собака, виляя хвостом, рвалась его облобызать, и ей почти удавалось – Мора из последних сил оберегал свой приклеенный нос. На опушке показались два всадника – давешний гвардеец и господин в черном – напыщенный и надменный немецкий князь.  
\- Тебе идет борода, ты похож на грека, - по-немецки произнес князь, спешиваясь, - Он нас не понимает, - старик кивнул в сторону чуть отставшего гвардейца, - Займите чем-нибудь парня.  
Гвардеец тем временем слез с коня, и Левка, хитрая бестия, и помогал ему коня привязать, и уже о чем-то с ним шептался.

\- Я знаю, что грек – это не похвала из ваших уст, - ехидно улыбнулся Мора, - Проводить вас к вашему другу, светлейшая милость?  
«Он мне не друг» - такого ответа ожидал Мора, но князь лишь кивнул и молча пошел за ним следом.  
Признаться, Мору все эти месяцы распирало от любопытства – какой же будет их встреча, что скажут друг другу эти двое? То ли бывшие враги, то ли бывшие друзья…  
Рене сидел в своих перинах и читал какой-то завалявшийся в сторожке молитвенник – что нашел, то и читал – с таким видом, словно абсолютно ничего вокруг него не происходило. Он неохотно поднял глаза от своей безумно интересной книги, смерил взглядом человека в дверях:  
\- Здравствуй, Эрик.  
Мора сделал шаг назад – чтобы раствориться в сумраке, в паутине коридора, и не мешать, и ничего не упустить. От немецкого князя Мора в тот момент многого ожидал – но никак не того, что случилось. С грацией пантеры степенный благородный остзеец влетел во взбитые перины и сжал Рене в объятиях, так, что хрустнули кости. Тот пытался вяло сопротивляться:  
\- Брысь… с постели… в сапогах…  
\- Рене, Рене, сукин ты сын, - вполне счастливо выдохнул агрессор, ослабляя хватку, отстраняясь, но и не думая слезать, - И не врал мой цыган, ты и в самом деле с бородой…  
\- Что, омерзительно? – беспомощно улыбнулся Рене.  
\- Все равно красивый…- отвечал «месье Эрик», и было в голосе его такое, что Мора отчего-то сразу перехотел наблюдать за исторической встречей. В сущности, он все уже про них понял. Друзья, враги…Мора спустился вниз, к печке – Левка с гвардейцем самозабвенно резались в карты.  
\- Садись к нам третьим, - предложил добродушно Левка.  
\- Не надо, все цесарцы – шулера, - заартачился служивый, а Мора только отмахнулся:  
\- Нет, не хочу.  
Он сел в уголок, потрепал по загривку старого знакомого – Балалая, и пес доверчиво положил брудастую морду на Морино колено. «Они же старые, - размышлял сердито Мора, - и каждому по сто лет в обед, хотя, конечно, оба хорошо сохранились. Что значит бездельники, всю жизнь тяжелее хрена ничего в руках не держали – и на старости лет вполне себе красавцы. Но кто бы мог подумать…Да, жизнь наполнена сюрпризами – только успевай расхлебывать».

Плаксин постучал и по старой своей привычке вошел, не дожидаясь ответа – Рене сидел в алькове и при свете шандала листал какую-то инкунабулу из коллекции графа Арно.  
\- Представь себе, Сашхен, у твоего Арно неплохая библиотека – я нашел Вийона и, кажется, это его прижизненное издание.  
\- Арно француз, - пожал плечами Плаксин, - А где же гуляет наш Мора?  
\- Повел фройляйн Мегид знакомиться с маэстро Керншток, - неуловимо поморщился Рене, - ты пришел порадовать нас? Принес весточку от нашего ювелира?  
\- Смотрите, - Сашхен уселся на край кровати, вытащил из-за пазухи сверток и разложил на покрывале свои сокровища – четыре перстня с одинаковыми камеями.  
\- В мое время камеи считались бесхитростным украшением, - Рене примерил один из перстней, посмотрел на свою руку, все еще изящную, - фу, куриная лапа. А камея – смотрится омерзительно, - и стряхнул кольцо с пергаментной лапки обратно на покрывало.  
\- Время массивных камней миновало, сиятельная милость, - напомнил Сашхен Плаксин, - пришло время скромного, классического декора.  
\- Фу, - повторил Рене, - со временем все делается только хуже. Оставь мне эти недоразумения, я наполню их содержимым. Завтра сможешь зайти и забрать – перед спектаклем. Во сколько мы ждем портниху?  
\- Сейчас два пополудни – значит, вот-вот, - сообразил Плаксин.  
\- Что ж, мы с тобою займем ее, пока не вернутся поклонники живописи – по крайней мере, в своей способности занять портниху я уверен, - Рене собрал перстни и спрятал в шкатулку, - Незачем лишний раз на них смотреть.  
\- Скажите, Рене, - Плаксин придал своему скрипучему голосу максимальную проникновенность, - куда вы направитесь, когда все закончится?  
\- Зависит от того, как наш банкир разделит дивиденды, - лукаво улыбнулся Рене.  
\- Ваша милость, - укоризненно протянул Сашхен, - вам-то грех опасаться за дивиденды. Я от себя готов оторвать – и отдать вам…  
\- Это нерационально с твоей стороны, Сашхен, - поднял брови Рене.  
\- Вместо двадцати лет в русской ссылке – двадцать лет в Париже, среди приключений и гризеток – за такое не жаль не то, что дивидендов, ничего не жаль. Двадцать лет жизни, прожитой сказочно – благодаря вам. Я ваш должник.  
\- Жаль, что сам я не имею такого кредитора, и прекрасно просидел почти двадцать лет в русской ссылке, - легко вздохнул Рене, - и ни слова про герцога! С ним у нас запутанная история, кредиты давно перемешались…  
\- А я хотел опять звать вас с собой, - смутился Плаксин, - или хотя бы вернитесь в Ганновер. Его светлость снимет с меня голову – если я вас потеряю.  
\- Прежде ему не было дела, - возразил Рене, - так что не пытайся меня ангажировать. Если финансы позволят, я отправлюсь в Петербург и сделаю предложение одной молчаливой синеглазой даме. Она примет меня любым – и как нищего прозектора Шкленаржа, и как облезлую старую перечницу.  
\- Есть еще один человек, который рад будет видеть вас любым, - напомнил Сашхен, - и он гораздо ближе.  
\- Думаешь, стоит сделать предложение герцогу? – рассмеялся Рене. Сашхен сдавленно хихикнул.  
\- Если же ты хочешь продолжать, - Рене сделался серьезным, - все эти экзерсисы с перстнями и ядами, то я – не буду. Завтра, после оперы, я торжественно сложу с себя титул господина Тофана – и делите его с Морой, как вам обоим будет угодно. У меня есть свобода воли – в отличие от господ Мегид, например.  
\- А что не так с господами Мегид? – не понял Плаксин.  
\- У ангелов нет свободы воли, - пояснил Рене, - они обречены вечно сеять смерть с крыши магистрата. А мне – как-то надоело.  
\- Воля ваша, сиятельная милость, - отвечал Плаксин, - мне-то вовсе не с руки продолжать, я должен вернуться к своей прежней службе.  
\- Роешь землю копытом?  
\- Соскучился по службе, - смущенно признался Плаксин, - Париж, гризетки – здорово, конечно, но пора и честь знать. Пес всегда помнит, кто его хозяин.  
\- А фреттхен? – вдруг спросил Рене.  
\- Эти не признают хозяев, насколько я знаю, - Сашхен посмотрел на Рене и понимающе усмехнулся.

Мора ожидал, что старая дева фройляйн Керншток окажется суровой сухощавой цаплей, а навстречу визитерам выкатился розовощекий жизнерадостный колобок в кокетливом, с лентами, чепце. Фройляйн Керншток приняла гостей в своей мастерской – здесь пахло краской и йодом, и солнечные лучи перекрещивались под высокими потолками, свет каскадом падал из стрельчатых окон, и картины стояли везде – у стен, на стульях, на мольбертах.  
\- Я помню ваши работы, фройляйн Мегид, - неожиданно густым голосом произнесла художница, - наша договоренность в силе, и я готова принять вас, как только вы будете готовы.  
Левка ошалел от обилия картин, и от всей обстановки – кисти, тряпки, запах краски, растворителя, творческая атмосфера, пылинки, танцующие в горизонтальных лучах полуденного света – и чихнул, и выронил папку со своими набросками. Наброски веером хлынули по полу.  
\- Будьте здоровы, юноша, - пожелала Левке фройляйн Керншток. Левка вдобавок кашлянул, покраснел, как рак, и неловкими руками принялся собирать рисунки с пола. Мора не стал ему помогать, и на Аделаису скосил глаза – мол, не надо.  
\- Это – ваше? – госпожа Керншток неожиданно легко для своей сдобной округлости присела и взяла из-под ног, из-под носка своей туфельки два рисунка – господа Мегид на крыше магистрата и майолика в кирхе. Левка, заикаясь, – от всегдашней борзости его не осталось и следа – промямлил:  
\- Мое, госпожа художник…  
\- Дайте-ка остальное, - госпожа художник хозяйским жестом взяла у него папку, - Вы прежде учились рисовать?  
\- Нет, - признался Левка, - я самородок.  
\- Самоуверенно, - оценила госпожа Керншток, - вы черните и у вас обратная перспектива, как на иконах, но все равно это интересно. Вы даете характер – и у людей, и у вещей, а это, наверное, самое важное. Как вас зовут?  
\- Лев, - севшим голосом представился Левка и вдруг, словно вспомнив манеры Рене, припал губами к пухлой художничьей ручке.  
\- Это лишнее, - госпожа Керншток выдернула руку и вновь раскрыла папку – на портрете Рене – и повернулась к Море, - Это – вы?  
\- Нет, фройляйн, это другой человек, - покачал головой Мора, - вы позволите нам посмотреть картины?  
\- Конечно, - небрежно отмахнулась фройляйн и вновь вернулась к Левке, - вы делаете глаза слишком большими, с чересчур широкими зрачками – это придает выразительности, но неверно с точки зрения анатомии…  
Мора взял Аделаису под руку и повел мимо ряда картин:  
\- У вас уже все хорошо, пусть они договорятся, - прошептал он девушке на ухо, - может, она и Левку возьмет в ученики.  
Аделаиса кивнула – на лице ее были написаны недоумение и ревность. Мора заметил это.  
\- Не злитесь, фройляйн, - утешил он, - Левка – мальчик, вот госпожа художница им и увлеклась.  
\- Не пытайтесь меня успокаивать, - начала сердито Аделаиса, ушла вперед вдоль ряда портретов и вдруг обернулась, - Смотрите, Мора! У него лицо, как у вас!  
Она пусть взволнованно, но шептала. Мора подошел – с неоконченного портрета, называемого художниками дивным словом «этюд», смотрел на него старый острожный приятель Шило – плешивый, без ноздрей, с пороховыми татуировками на лбу и щеках. Буквы «в», «о» и «р».  
\- Где вы видели мое лицо? – Мора, простой человек, повернул Аделаису к себе и сжал ее плечи. Он тоже спрашивал шепотом – чтобы не услышала хозяйка.  
\- Отпустите, чудовище, - тихо рассмеялась Аделаиса и сняла его руки со своих плеч, - В доме же, я смотрела на вас из-за гобелена. Что значат эти буквы на лице?  
\- Это клейма, - глухо отвечал Мора, - клейма русской каторги.  
Мора взял портрет от стены – этюд был маленький, размером с Левкину папку – и с картиной в руке приблизился к фройляйн Керншток. Фройляйн водила пальцем по одному из Левкиных рисунков, басовито ворковала что-то, Левка благоговейно внимал.  
\- Простите, что прерываю вашу беседу, - начал Мора, держа портрет перед собой, - я хотел бы купить эту картину.  
\- Эту? – удивилась фройляйн Керншток, - Это же этюд, подмалевка… Я не собиралась ее продавать.  
\- Здесь нарисован мой друг, - проговорил Мора внушительно, - мой давний потерянный друг. Вы не скажете мне, госпожа Керншток, что сталось с моделью? Давно ли он вам позировал?  
\- Этот татуированный господин – кучер банкирши Мартины Гольц, я писала ее портрет, - припомнила художница, - он согласился попозировать мне, очень уж необычная внешность. Свой портрет госпожа Гольц увезла домой, в Кенигсберг, а этот набросок остался у меня.  
\- Давно ли госпожа Гольц вам позировала? – спросил Мора.  
\- Месяц назад, а то и меньше, - госпожа Керншток с веселым любопытством смотрела на изящного, утонченного господина, за долю секунды превратившегося в растерянного и нелепого бедолагу – и сейчас собиравшего себя по крупицам, как вазу из осколков, - Вы знакомы с госпожой Гольц?  
\- Знакомы, - Мора с трудом вернул на лицо невозмутимую маску, - Мы с нею скитаемся по Европе, как параллельные прямые по вселенной Евклида, и все никак не можем пересечься. Вы продадите мне портрет?  
\- Он не продается, он нужен мне для жанровой сцены, - извиняющимся тоном проговорила художница, и обернулась к Левке, - Когда вы сможете начать обучение?  
\- Послезавтра, - с готовностью отозвался Левка, - явлюсь к вам с вещами. Завтра мы в опере.  
\- А я? – Аделаиса подошла бесшумно и теперь стояла с сердитым лицом, - Или мне следует вернуться домой?  
\- И вы приходите, - примирительно прогудела фрау Керншток, - когда вы будете готовы?  
\- Тоже послезавтра, - сквозь зубы процедила Аделаиса.  
\- Отлично, явитесь вместе.

Гостиная господина Арно на один вечер превратилась в примерочную – прибыла портниха, и манекены с полусшитыми нарядами украсили покои почтенного графа. Когда Мора вошел – Плаксин вертелся перед зеркалом в чем-то лазоревом, и портниха булавками подкалывала к его одежде подкладку. Рене полулежал в кресле в обычной своей ленивой позе, в наряде, словно созданном для райской птицы.  
\- И кто из нас после этого цыган? – насмешливо поинтересовался Мора, смерив взглядом пышное облачение своего «Папи».  
\- Все еще ты, сынок, - Рене текучим, совсем кошачьим движением поднялся с кресла и сбросил с плеч попугайский жюстикор, - Я всего-навсего взял его померить. Забавное сочетание цветов. Завтра я буду в этом, - Рене кивнул на манекен, облаченный в каштановое с серебром.  
\- Месье, где же мадемуазель? – по-французски спросила портниха, - Вы обещали, что будет еще мадемуазель.  
Плаксин крякнул – в него вонзилась булавка.  
\- Вот-вот появится, - пообещал Мора.  
\- Я отыскал для Левки ливрею цветов Арно, - похвастался Плаксин, - только в плечах придется расставлять и в талии – у господина Арно никогда не было таких могучих слуг.  
\- А какие цвета были у ваших слуг, Папи? – спросил Мора у Рене.  
\- Черно-оранжевые, - отчего-то поморщился Рене, - впрочем, у курляндцев почти такие же. Как наша фройляйн, приняли ее в ученицы живописца?  
\- Вы будете смеяться – приняли даже Левку, и еще с большим удовольствием, нежели фройляйн Мегид, - поведал Мора, - Ваш портрет произвел на госпожу Керншток неизгладимое впечатление.  
\- Мне будет недоставать Льва, - вздохнул Рене.  
\- Признайтесь, у вас слабость к монументальным демоническим мужчинам, - ехидно отвечал Мора. Плаксин покосился на него осуждающе, но Рене только рассмеялся:  
\- Умел бы фехтовать – вызвал бы тебя. Впрочем, ты не дворянин, куда тебе драться…  
\- А вы дворянин, Папи? – напомнил Мора. Рене собрался было ответить – какую-нибудь язвительную гадость – но в гостиную вплыла фройляйн Мегид. В женском платье у нее была и в самом деле «поступь богини в облаках». Рене вылез из своего кресла и поцеловал ее руку – а Мора смотрел и учился, пока не поздно. Он знал, что вот-вот им с Рене предстоит расстаться, и с удвоенным вниманием следил за своим наглядным пособием по дворянским манерам. Ведь потом все это придется изображать уже самому, без подсказки.  
Портниха узрела свою «мадемуазель», оживилась и увлекла Аделаису в смежную комнату – примерять платье. Заметно было, что женщины-модели ей куда интереснее мужчин. Плаксин повесил утыканный булавками жюстикор на манекен тоже уселся в кресло:  
\- Стоит заранее разделить сферы наших действий. Вы, Рене, целуете ручку госпоже Штраус – у вас это лучше всех получается. Госпожу Штраус я покажу вам в ее ложе. Вы, Мора, спуститесь в партер – там с вами случайно столкнется тип, представившийся мне господином Кольбером. Вы легко найдете с ним общий язык, с вашими-то навыками. Двое моих, оставшихся, торчат по ложам – я разберусь с ними сам.  
Рене сухо кивнул и отвернулся – словно разговор причинял ему физическую боль. «Что с ним будет?» - в очередной раз подумал Мора. Он тоже коротко кивнул Плаксину:  
\- Я понял вас, Сашхен. Завтрашней ночью я планирую отбыть в Кенигсберг, поэтому постарайтесь подбить наши финансы, по крайней мере, на данном этапе.  
\- Как вам угодно, - криво усмехнулся Плаксин, - Я вас понимаю. Фантастическая женщина – госпожа Гольц… Я бы тоже поспешил, если бы она меня позвала.  
\- Скучаете, модники? – Левка, чтобы войти, приоткрыл обе створки – таков уж он был, человек-гора. В лапах своих держал он сверток – что-то, спеленутое китайской шалью с синими птицами.  
\- Я слышал, вас можно поздравить, Лев – со сменой профессии, - тепло улыбнулся ему Рене, - вы теперь художник?  
\- Пока – от слова худо, - смутился Левка, - но мамаша Керншток обещала научить.  
\- Очень жаль, - вздохнул Рене, - я-то надеялся, что вы поедете со мной в Петербург…  
\- Нельзя мне в Питер, - признался Левка, - там, небось, мой портрет по сей день у полицмейстера на стене висит. Троих жандармов я там по молодости… того-с.  
\- Жаль, - с той же певучей интонацией повторил Рене, - мне будет не хватать вас, Лев. Я не смел и мечтать о таком слуге, как вы.  
Левка смущенной горой приблизился к его креслу – живая иллюстрация к пословице о том, как гора идет к Магомету – и осторожно положил свой сверток на колени Рене:  
\- Это вам на память, папаша. Вроде, был у вас в ссылке такой – я помню, вы все о нем жалели. У меня и вовсе хозяев прежде не было, да и вы мне не совсем хозяин… Как Мора говорит – приятно было вместе поработать.  
Рене развернул китайскую шаль – на коленях его стоял изящный сундучок для рукоделия, синий, с перламутровыми уголками. Внутри сундучка были спицы и крючки для вязания, тоже с перламутровой инкрустацией.  
\- Где ты это попер – в доме Мегид? – не удержался Мора.  
\- Обижаешь ты меня, - насупился Левка, - здесь, в Вене…  
\- Спер? – уточнил Мора. Левка кивнул.  
\- О, Салаи, Салаи… - непонятно и нежно похвалил Левку Рене, - спасибо вам, Лев, вы согрели мое черное старое сердце.  
\- Эх, Левка-Левка, - показательно оскорбился Мора, - столько лет мы с тобою, можно сказать, рука об руку, делили и горе, и радости, и утешал я тебя, и поддерживал, а подарок ты на прощание приносишь не мне, а бессердечной старой кочерге.  
\- Скучно будет мне без вас, - развеселился Плаксин. Дверка из смежной комнаты приоткрылась, выглянула портниха:  
\- Месье Рене! Мадемуазель приглашает вас – взглянуть, все ли comme il faut?  
Рене показательно вздохнул, поднялся с кресла и поставил сундучок на сиденье:  
\- Прошу прощения, господа – но долг зовет.  
\- Летите, херувим, - позволил Мора.  
Платье на Аделаисе было цвета богемской зелени, что хорошо к зеленым глазам, но никак не к серым, и румяные щеки не так чтобы очень выгодно оттенялись зеленым цветом, но Рене промолчал.  
\- Посмотрите, все – так? – волнуясь, спросила Аделаиса, и Рене ответил ей с ласковым своим безразличием:  
\- Я подведу вам глаза зеленым, и в сочетании с бирюзовыми лентами и пудрой – все будет – так. Не бойтесь, фройляйн, я не брошу вас один на один с венским высшим обществом. А вдвоем нам кое-как, может быть, и удастся завоевать его снисходительность.  
\- Вы жестоки вдвойне, подавая мне надежду, - прошептала Аделаиса – так, чтобы не услышала портниха.  
\- Она француженка, по-немецки почти не знает, - тоже шепотом отвечал Рене, глазами указывая на портниху – та подкалывала Аделаисин подол и виду не подавала, что понимает, - Я не даю вам надежды, я предлагаю вам свою помощь. Благодаря почтенному своему возрасту я давно списан со счетов, как галантный кавалер, и со спокойным сердцем могу накрасить ваши глаза, не роняя вашей девичьей чести.  
\- А как же герцог Лозэн, что женился в восемьдесят?  
\- Где он – и где я, - вздохнул Рене.  
\- Жаль, что я не узнала вас раньше, - произнесла Аделаиса с таким отчаянием, что портниха подняла удивленно голову от подола, - И всего-то между нами было – какая-то тысяча верст…  
\- Я счастлив был бы любить вас, но вы опоздали, - Рене склонил голову в изящном поклоне, – всего-то на тридцать лет, Зверь.  
\- Зверь… - повторила, как эхо, Аделаиса. Ей стало вдруг ясно – и тридцать лет назад у нее, у такой нелепой и красной, не было бы с тогдашним Рене ни малейшего шанса.

Вечером, перед сном, Рене забрался в альков, обставил себя шандалами и принялся вязать на спицах какое-то ажурное безобразие. Мора с веселым недоумением за ним наблюдал.  
\- Что это будет, Папи? – спрашивал он, - Шарфик или чепчик?  
\- Сам пока не знаю, не мешай мне считать петли, - отозвался Рене, - возможно, шарф, на котором мне предстоит повеситься.  
\- Отчего так мрачно? – удивился Мора, - Вас пугает лежащее перед вами будущее?  
\- Ужасает, сын мой, - признался Рене, - но так жить даже веселее. Лучше ужас, чем скука.  
\- Это да, - согласился Мора, - я и вовсе проигрался в свою игру. Видел себя пять лет назад – алхимиком, учеником господина Тофана, великим отравителем – и не потянул. Ни кавалера из меня не вышло, ни алхимика – возвращаюсь к тому, что было, с поджатым хвостом.  
\- Ты неплохой алхимик, Мора, - возразил ему Рене, - со временем ты поймешь, что это не ремесло, а искусство, и прекратишь торговать собой. И все начнет у тебя получаться.  
\- Я не понимаю вас, Рене.  
\- Спасибо, что не назвал меня Папи, - Рене улыбнулся и поднял глаза от вязания, - Ты все поймешь со временем сам, без меня. Калейдоскоп повернется, сложит другой, следующий узор – и ты все увидишь сам. Главное – ты не бездарность, Мора. Меня всегда называли бездарностью – но ты, мой единственный ученик, не бездарность.  
\- Вас? – не поверил Мора, - Бездарностью? Каковы же были другие?  
\- О-о… - Рене театрально закатил глаза, - Но их уже нет. Так что беги в свой Кенигсберг, и госпожа Гольц не посмеет тебя презирать – ты давно ничем ее не хуже.  
\- Отчего вы не поедете с Плаксиным? – вырвалось у Моры, - Ваш месье Эрик…  
\- У моего месье Эрика новый, свежепостроенный, замок и в нем – новый, свеженабранный из курляндских выскочек, двор, - мягко возразил Рене, - и новые молодые фрейлины, и свой очередной гофмаршал… Я буду там – как пятое колесо в телеге, так ведь говорят русские? Есть в мире те, кого любим мы, и те, кто любит нас. Со вторыми легче, если что-то хочешь получить. И я поеду в Петербург, к своей Керубине, друг мой Мора.  
Мора хотел было возразить – мол, герцог в свое время, сам под арестом, только что в лепешку не расшибился, чтобы вас вытащить – но решил, что это выйдет по-детски, и промолчал. В конце концов, Рене уже принял решение, взвесил все за и против, и ему лучше знать – что делать со своей жизнью дальше. Свобода воли…

В графской ложе Мора и Рене рядом, в соседних креслах, смотрелись забавно – изящный подкрашенный господин, тонкий и манерный, как графский вензель, и его эльфийский подменыш с глубокими ночными глазами, венецианская маска в паутинке морщин. Как треснувшее зеркало, в котором ловил Мора свое отражение. Аделаиса сидела по правую руку от Рене, белая от пудры, и не сводила с Рене подведенных зеленым глаз, все смотрела на него, а не на сцену. Левка в расставленной ливрее цветов Арно стоял за спинками кресел, Плаксин – бегал где-то, навещал в ложах двоих своих клиентов.  
\- О чем эта опера, Папи? – тихо спросил Мора, - Вы понимаете по-итальянски?  
\- Более или менее, - отвечал Рене, - Я знаком с либретто. Если в двух словах – о том, что, полюбив, мы теряем всю свою силу.  
\- Поэтому один из певцов – кастрат? – уточнила Аделаиса.  
\- Кастрат он оттого, что это сейчас модно, - Рене приложил к глазам золоченый бикуляр и оглядел ложи, - Госпожа Штраус делает мне знаки. Я навещу ее, пока не явился господин Штраус, - Рене покрутил на пальце перстень с камеей, поднялся, легко поклонился Аделаисе и змейкой выскользнул из ложи.  
\- Откуда Рене знает эту даму? – спросила ревниво Аделаиса, и Мора ответил жестоко и бездумно:  
\- Не одной вам он нравится. Я же вас предупреждал.  
Аделаиса надулась, взяла бикуляр и принялась наблюдать за ложей господ Штраус.  
\- Вот страшила, - оценила фройляйн Мегид внешние данные предполагаемой соперницы. Рене уже просочился в ложу и по очереди припал к ручкам госпожи Штраус, потом присел на краешек кресла возле нее и о чем-то весело защебетал. Аделаиса топнула ножкой.  
\- Фройляйн Мегид, неприлично смотреть в упор на одну ложу, - напомнил о приличиях Мора, - вы хотя бы для виду поглядывайте на сцену.  
\- Вот еще! – огрызнулась Аделаиса, - Из ложи напротив какой-то пират уже минут пять смотрит на нас, и не в бикуляр, а в целую подзорную трубу, словно он на борту корабля – и ему не стыдно ни капли!  
Мора пригляделся и от неожиданности крякнул. Пригляделся и Левка.  
\- Пизда нам, барин, - по-русски констатировал Левка, - особенно Плаксин огребет.  
\- Кто это? – Аделаиса перевела бикуляр на человека в ложе напротив. Мора молча взял из ее рук бикуляр и тоже вгляделся.  
\- Вы хам! – возмутилась Аделаиса.  
\- Возможно, - согласился Мора, - а невоспитанный пират сей – сам дюк Курляндский, наш бенефициар и премилостивый патрон. Не иначе, прибыл в Цесарию для ревизии своих цесарских имений.  
\- А у него есть? – удивился Левка.  
\- Есть, такие же зачуханные, как Вартенберг, - Мора перевел бикуляр на ложу Штраусов, - так, Рене уже нет. То-то он обрадуется старому другу…  
\- Кому, сын мой? – Рене лаской пробрался в свое кресло и машинально прижал к своим губам ручку фройляйн Мегид, - Вы простите мне недолгое отсутствие, дитя мое?  
Перстня с камеей на его руке уже не было.  
\- Ваш герцог смотрит на вас в подзорную трубу вон из той ложи, - сердито выпалила Аделаиса.  
\- Это монокуляр, - поправил ее Рене, прищурил глаза и вгляделся, - О, и Плаксин там.  
\- Отбрехивается, - предположил Левка.  
\- Боюсь, он был готов к этой встрече, - скептически отозвался Рене, - в отличие от меня.  
\- Вы можете встать и уйти, - предложил Мора, - это мне придется ждать антракта, чтобы встретиться в партере с этим… Кромвелем…  
\- Кольбером, - поправил Рене, - Вот еще, я не буду бегать от него, как нашкодивший кот, - Рене склонил голову, приветствуя герцога в его ложе, - Это герцогская ложа, с отдельным входом. А антракт уже вот-вот, Мора – как только кастрат допоет свою арию.  
Герцог в своей герцогской ложе отнял от лица монокуляр и о чем-то шептался с Плаксиным. Он был такой же, каким Мора запомнил его по Ярославлю – весь в вороньем черном, похожий на римского патриция – если бы те носили длинные белые волосы, собранные в хвост. Плаксин поднялся, вышел из ложи, и Левка тут же предрек:  
\- Сейчас явится.  
Плаксин, и в самом деле, не замедлил явиться:  
\- Рене, я прошу вас пойти со мной, - начал он с порога, видимо, зная, каким будет ответ, - его светлость желает вас видеть.  
\- Уже видит, - усмехнулся Рене, - вон, таращится на меня в свой монокуляр, слепая тетеря.  
\- Рене! – взмолился Плаксин, - Ну не кочевряжьтесь, прошу вас, ваше сиятельство, не надо!  
\- Вы граф? – потрясенная Аделаиса уставилась на Рене.  
\- Был когда-то, - отмахнулся Рене и повернулся к Плаксину, - Нет, Сашхен, я не пойду. Довольно я набегался за ним за всю свою жизнь, пусть сам идет, если хочет. Это мелочно, но я устал, Сашхен.  
Плаксин отчего-то просиял и пропал.  
Кастрат допел свою арию и, как и обещал Рене – начался антракт. Мора с тяжелым сердцем сбежал по лестнице вниз, «столкнулся» в партере с господином Кольбером – пренеприятнейшим лысеющим типом – и незаметно вложил за его обшлаг последний перстень с камеей. И – стрелой взлетел в свою ложу. И – как, впрочем, и ожидал, у входа в ложу столкнулся нос к носу со своим нанимателем, высокородным болваном, герцогом Курляндским.  
\- Здравствуйте, ваша светлейшая милость, - по-русски проговорил Мора и поклонился – изящно, как только умел, - рад видеть вас.  
\- Молодец, научился, - похвалил его герцог, - раньше кланялся, как лакей.  
Сашхен Плаксин маячил за его спиной – он подмигнул Море из-за герцогского плеча и попытался делать какие-то знаки, вроде бы намекающие на передачу перстня и счастливое окончание эпопеи. Герцог же потерял интерес к Море и ворвался в ложу – как черный смерч. Мора и Плаксин вошли за ним.  
Сцена выходила презабавнейшая. Левка в углу сдержанно давился смехом. Герцог нависал над креслом Рене – Аделаиса испуганно от них отпрянула – и почти орал на странной смеси французского и немецкого. Или все-таки по-настоящему орал – из соседней ложи заглянула даже любопытствующая голова.  
\- Если ты думаешь, что у меня уже не хватит сил перекинуть тебя на плечо и унести, то ты ошибаешься, - голос «светлейшей милости» грохотал, как камнепад, - И мне плевать, кто и что обо мне подумает в этой несчастной венской опере!  
\- Его светлость демонстрирует лотарингский диалект, - на ухо Море прошептал Плаксин.  
\- Было время, когда я душу дьяволу бы продал за такое твое предложение, - смеясь, отвечал Рене на обычном французском языке, - но сейчас пламя перегорело. Мне не нужен твой позор, пойдем, Эрик, не стоит фраппировать почтеннейшую публику.  
Он поднялся с кресла, отодвинул от себя герцога – тот преграждал ему путь – и вышел из ложи, и герцог последовал за ним. А Плаксин остался.  
\- Сейчас будет дополнительный спектакль, - Плаксин уселся в опустевшее кресло и вооружился бикуляром, - Всегда обожал смотреть, как они лаются.  
\- Что вы там поймете? – удивилась Аделаиса. Она сверлила взглядом пока еще пустую ложу напротив, и терзала в пальцах платок, и, кажется, начинала понимать, что соперница ее вовсе не госпожа Штраус.  
\- Я читаю по губам, - с гордостью пояснил Плаксин, - и могу послужить вам переводчиком. Ради ваших прекрасных зеленых глаз.  
\- Сашхен начинал как шпион, - Мора тоже уселся в кресло, - быстро сделал карьеру, взлетел до личного телохранителя его светлости, а навыки остались. Он бог шпионажа.  
\- Я люблю лесть, - признал Плаксин, - и переводить буду – и для тебя тоже. И даже для Левки. А, вот и они. Бедный дюк, как же он похудел в этой русской ссылке, - непонятно к чему заметил Плаксин и прильнул к бикуляру. Две фигуры в герцогской ложе расположились в креслах – вполне мирно – и Плаксин начал свой перевод:  
\- Ты бросил меня, как надоевшую игрушку, в этом своем Вартенберге, среди разрухи и русских драгун. Это Рене. А это уже герцог. Я не думал, что будет война. Я хотел спасти твою никчемную жизнь. И, признаться, я просто очень захотел тебя увидеть. Рене. Ты – благонамеренный идиот? Еin idiot mit dem guten Absichten? Герцог. Выходит, да. Рене. Что ты хочешь мне предложить – этот твой вечно недостроенный курятник Раундаль, этот твой курляндский Авалон? Герцог. В нашем с тобою возрасте Авалон – самое подходящее место, мой Рене…  
Оркестр заиграл увертюру – антракт окончился. Служители загасили люстры в зрительном зале, перестарались – сделалось темнее, чем было до антракта, и Сашхен разочарованно вздохнул:  
\- Все, ни черта не видно. Я не увижу, даже если они там поцелуются.  
\- А они могут? – в ужасе спросила Аделаиса.  
\- Было дело, - признал простосердечный Плаксин, - но в опере, наверное, постесняются.  
Аделаиса прижала истерзанный платок к глазам и тихонечко – чтобы не мешать опере – зарыдала.  
\- У вас глаза размажутся, - напомнил Мора.  
\- Мне уже все равно, - убито произнесла Аделаиса, - мне уже совсем все равно.  
\- Вы же маг, - осенило вдруг Мору, - сделайте себе его доппельгангера. И лет на тридцать помоложе. И пусть он вас полюбит.  
\- Это будет совсем не то, - всхлипнула Аделаиса, - у меня доппельгангеры корявые получаются.  
\- Но – получаются же? – заинтересовался Плаксин, - Можно, я к вам потом обращусь? Так сказать, услуга за услугу?  
\- Да как вам будет угодно, - проскулила Аделаиса.  
\- А ведь я вас предупреждал про Рене, - противным голосом произнес Мора.  
\- Никого нет, - Плаксин изо всех сил таращился в бикуляр, - В ложе – никого нет. Там у них отдельный выход, они винта и нарезали.  
\- Может, вам просто не видно? – с надеждой спросила Аделаиса.  
\- Да нет, пустая ложа. Уехали, старые греховодники. А ты, Мора, переживал – что станется с твоим папашей. Считай, больше ты его и не увидишь.  
\- Ты так думаешь? – не поверил Мора.  
\- Я тридцать лет знаком с этими господами, - не без гордости признался Плаксин, - не могу сказать, что их союз скреплен на небесах, но дьявол точно приложил к обоим свое копыто.  
\- Они масоны? – вставил свое слово Левка.  
\- Да причем тут масоны… - Сашхен глянул на Левку, и внезапная мысль осветила его невыразительное лицо, - Я зайду к вам перед отъездом, рассчитаемся, и я заберу этот сундук с крючками – думаю, Рене будет жаль опять лишиться своего рукоделия. Левка, ты сможешь на пару с лакеем закрыть дом, когда все разъедутся? И полить этот чертов фикус в гостиной?

С тех пор прошло полгода, или чуть больше. Мора явился к своей Матрене – как и обещал когда-то, на шестерке белых коней и в белой шляпе. Они не поженились, конечно. Мора прибыл с документами на имя Теодора Гольца, вот и решили все, что отыскался потерянный Матренин муж, банкир Гольц. Так они и зажили вместе – словно были давно уже женаты.  
Они собирались на карточную «курицу» - в Кенигсберг нередко прибывали богатые растяпы, которых грешно не обыграть в карты. Мора вертелся перед зеркалом, Матрена, уже одетая и накрашенная, ожидала его и нетерпеливо ворчала:  
\- У всех нормальных людей наоборот. Жена крутится перед зеркалом, а муж ее ждет.  
\- Нормальным людям не нужно перед каждым выходом клеить на лицо носы, - напомнил Мора.  
Явился лакей и провозгласил напыщенно:  
\- К вам – господин Александр Плаксин!  
\- Сашхен! – растаяла Матрена, и Мора ревниво на нее уставился. Влетел Плаксин – кудрявый и стремительный, раскланялся, как паяц, и тут же впился поцелуем в Матренину руку.  
\- Ах, Сашхен, вы, как всегда, галантны, - вздохнула Матрена, и Мора совсем разозлился.  
\- Вообще-то, Сашхен, мы уже уходим, - произнес он мрачно, - и будем рады увидеть тебя, например, завтра.  
\- Правда, Сашхен, у нас – «курица», - подтвердила Матрена.  
\- Завтра я буду уже в Вене, - похвастался Плаксин, - знаешь, Мора, в Вене я познакомился с Казимиром Левенвольде, старшим братцем нашего Рене. Представь себе Рене – только в два раза толще и с усами. Воображает себя шпионом. Надутый тип, и к тому же глупый. Рене просил ничего ему не рассказывать.  
\- Как он, Рене? – спросил Мора.  
\- Да вот я, собственно, за этим и прилетел – как почтовый голубь. Твой Папи написал тебе письмо – и ты сломаешь глаза, прежде чем разберешь его почерк. Вот, держи, - Плаксин протянул Море конверт.  
\- Я разберу, - пообещал Мора, - будешь в Вене – передавай Левке привет.  
\- Не поверишь – Левка женился, - вспомнил Плаксин, уже надевая шляпу, - на своей учительнице, госпоже Керншток.  
\- Там видно было, что к этому все идет, - оценил Мора, - а фройляйн Мегид – не выходит еще из моря с девятью рогами?  
\- Зачем ей? – не понял Плаксин, - Нет, пишет дам с болонками.  
Уже в карете Мора развернул письмо – буковки у Рене выходили маленькие и острые, словно по листу пробежала своими коготками птичка. Впрочем, Мора и прежде знал, какой у него почерк.  
«Здравствуй, сын мой. У нас не вышло попрощаться – как не вышло проститься с близкими у Ганимеда, внезапно восхищенного орлом. Надеюсь, все извинили мне это внезапное бегство.  
Я все равно не решился бы сказать тебе это словами, в обычной нашей беседе – оттого, что вместо сердца у меня черная желчь. Вот, пишу в письме. Я хотел бы иметь такого сына, как ты. И счастлив оттого, что ты – мой единственный ученик. Ты не бездарность. Просто у кого-то не хватило на тебя добрых слов, пока ты учился, но этот кто-то говорит их тебе сейчас – ты хороший алхимик, и хороший друг. И если я помру от скуки в этом зачуханном курляндском Авалоне, в этом курятнике с претензией на Версаль – пожалуйста, приезжай на мои похороны.  
Ты боялся, что я пропаду без тебя – и да, здесь можно пропасть. Семейство герцога напоминает бестиарий, охваченный пламенем. Юные герцоги, которых я помнил очаровательными сорванцами, превратились в склочных буйных пьяниц. Герцогиня спятила – и слава богу, потому что не узнает меня и ей не за что ненавидеть бедного Шкленаржа. А то, что спятил герцог – так это мы с тобою и так давно знаем. Иногда мне хочется бежать из этих мест – и не удивляйся, если вдруг обнаружишь на пороге своего кенигсбергского дома мою бледную тень с неизменным дорожным саквояжем. Поистине, бойтесь своих желаний – это я цитирую тебе своего тирана, а он, в свою очередь – цитирует Конфуция. Или мне удастся все-таки превратить кентавра хоть в подобие человека – где только взять на это силы? Впрочем, не верь моим жалобам. Я хотел это чудовище – и я его получил. Каждому свое. Nihil time, nihil dole.  
Всегда твой Р.»  
И дальше – приписка – «дрессировщик крупных хищников».


End file.
